


These Passing Weeks

by origincountry



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Bullying, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, High School, Homophobia, Kevin is a good guy, M/M, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Secrets, Senior year, Tutoring, Underage Drinking, Violence, healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origincountry/pseuds/origincountry
Summary: Edd has a problem.A tall, redheaded jock type of problem. A redheaded jock who's too nice, too annoying, and too smart for Edd's overall wellbeing.Edd needs to get rid of his problem as quickly as possible, lest he make the wrong move and give everything away. It should be easy to convince a reluctant jock to stop their tri-weekly tutoring sessions, right? He doesn't even want to spend time with Edd anyway, right? Thenwhyisn't he leaving!?This will be much harder than Edd ever expected.Or maybe things aren't that hard at all.





	1. August - September

**Author's Note:**

> So this WIP has been in my Kevedd folder for over a year and I'm feeling motivated to FINALLY finish it!
> 
> I already have the first 3 chapters done, and I'll release each chapter as soon as I finish a new one. It's already over 30k words, and given what's in my outline I think I'm barely a third of the way through, so... expect a lot over this summer! I'm trying my best to make the most well-rounded Kevedd senior year fic ever, like that's my goal, so strap in for some peak high school drama! Hope I don't disappoint. :P
> 
> Also, side note, if anyone is familiar with Hiding In Plain Sight, my other big Kevedd fic, this is essentially the spiritual successor to that story. The ideas I had for finishing HIPS have been transferred over to this. I'm fairly certain I'll never finish HIPS, sorry.
> 
> All that aside, enjoy!

**Monday August 22nd, 5:05 PM**

 

_Five minutes late._

 

Edd checked his phone against the loud wall clock slightly obscured by the leafy fronds of the houseplant next to the front window.

 

_Typical, the first week and he’s already running behind._

 

Edd realigned the set of pencils laid out on the coffee table to be parallel with the edge of the adjacent tea tray. The tea steamed, a pleasant odor wafting through the room.

 

_It’s even his favorite, if I recall correctly, and it’s going to go cold shortly._

 

Edd shifted against the hard cushions of Mother’s newest purchase, attempting to get comfortable. Late afternoon light pierced through gauzy floral curtains, settling over the various crisp new textbooks occupying the majority of the coffee table.

 

_Eight minutes late._

 

Edd had to suppress an eye twitch, wringing out his hands. 

 

_Last year I thought we moved past this. Why of all days did Kevin choose today to relapse into his previous pattern of unpunctuality? Does he not think I have better things to be doing, or—_

 

A knock at the door, a pause, and then three short rings of the doorbell reverberated through the house. 

 

Edd stood up with a sigh and, just to spite him, leisurely strolled over to the front door.

 

“Nice of you to finally drop by,” Edd huffed haughtily, crossing his arms.

 

The broad grin decorating Kevin’s freckled cheeks weakened, his brow furrowing in confusion. He glanced at his phone. “Dude, I’m not even ten minutes late!”

 

“It would be nice of you to show up on time, the time we both specified and agreed upon, don’t you agree?”

 

Edd stood aside to let Kevin through, his shoulder briefly connecting with Kevin’s arm as he slipped past.

 

“Whatever, I’m just gonna assume you had a bad summer and write off all this crankiness to th— Hey, is that a new couch?”

 

“Yes and Mother is very partic—“

 

“Huh, it’s not very comfortable.”

 

Edd looked to the living room from where he stood locking the front door. “Would you get your feet off that! And good _lord_ man, did you forget to take off your shoes like you forgot your punctuality?!”

 

“Oops, sorry…” Kevin shifted so he was seated like a normal person, instead of lounging like some hulking ginger Roman emperor on Mother’s good suede couch. “Should I just leave my shoes here or…?”

 

Edd pinched his nose. “Sure, why not, just… Don’t get any dirt on the carpet. Please?”

 

“No problemo Dorko.” Kevin grinned as he spread his arms along the low back of the couch, showing off his annoyingly perfect set of teeth. His orange P.C.H. varsity letter jacket bunched up around his broad shoulders, falling slightly open to reveal the tight green shirt he wore beneath. “So was your summer actually awful, or are you just really annoyed with me?”

 

Edd’s eyes ripped away from the flat planes of Kevin’s abdomen. “The latter, of course.” He settled on the ottoman near the coffee table, folding his hands neatly in his lap. “My summer was actually quite lovely. I feel properly rejuvenated and ready to face our final year.”

 

“Wish I could say the same, about the prepared for this year part.” Kevin leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. He looked at the laden coffee table before him, probably for the first time since arriving. “Is that my favorite tea?”

 

“Yes, I think I remembered the brand from last year.”

 

“Thanks!” He picked up a steaming cup and sipped it, his lips curling into a slight smile. “And this is all the stuff you have for me this year?”

 

“That’s right. These are my copies of the required textbooks for your classes, and this is the planner I laid out for you. I don’t think the teachers will change up the schedule too much, you know how they like to remain uninspired with their consistency.”

 

Kevin huffed a little laugh and picked up the red binder Edd indicated from atop the pile of books on the coffee table. “So you’ve had all these classes before or what?” He flipped open the planner, finishing his cup of tea. “Thorough, as always…”

 

“Being the tutor for essentially half the school means I know my courses.” Edd glanced from the taut lines of Kevin’s neck to his own hands tightly bunched in his lap. His fingernails needed to be cleaned again. “Though I have taken a few of these classes, there’s nothing I don’t think you won’t be able to handle on your own. If you follow that planner you should do more than fine.”

 

“You’ve even laid out time for homework around my practices after school.”

 

“Each color corresponds to a class, it’s all pretty self-explanatory. Just read the table of contents.”

 

Kevin closed the planner and leaned back, shuffling in his seat to face Edd. “This is way more than I expected, honestly. You’ve really outdone yourself Double D.”

 

Edd coughed in his hand, hopefully covering the pink tinge staining his cheeks. “Well, like I was saying, I think you’ll be able to handle all these classes.” Kevin looked at him with well-deserved pride in his striking green eyes. Edd coughed again. “That means that I think you can do this year on your own… Without my help.”

 

The pride vanished almost instantaneously from Kevin’s eyes, replaced instead by panic and disappointment. 

 

_Disappointment? That can’t be right._

 

“Are you sure? You really think I can handle myself now, or are you just giving up on me—have I been too annoying? I promise I won’t be late next time.”

 

“What? No!” Edd made sure he maintained eye contact with Kevin so he could see his sincerity. There was none of that usual confidence Kevin wore so easily, an odd mixture of emotions present on his face instead. “I think you can do this. Sure we started off rough last year, but by the time finals came around you demonstrated yourself as academically capable _and_ motivated. You’ve readily taken my advice and internalized all my suggested study habits… There’s no reason why you can’t get through this year without me holding your hand. That planner is just so you have something to fall back on, you probably don’t even need to follow it exactly to succeed.”

 

Kevin’s expressive eyes studied Edd’s face, the panic slowly fading from his features. “You really do believe in me, don’t you?”

 

“Yes I do, I’m very impressed with how far you’ve come.”

 

_Not that that’s the only reason why I can’t tutor you anymore._

 

“But what if I need, I dunno, some extra help studying for a test or something?” Kevin’s face almost looked eager. “Can I still come to you for questions?”

 

“Of course.” _Damn those green eyes and broad shoulders._ “I’ve kept Thursdays after school free, so if you need any specific help just let me know at school and we can meet like usual.”

 

“But no need for the old Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday schedule like last year?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Kevin finally seemed to relax down into the couch; Edd hadn’t even noticed the tight set to his shoulders until they loosened up under his jacket. Kevin leaned back, stretching his back as he crossed his hands behind his head. A peaceful smile adorned Kevin’s face as he closed his eyes and rubbed his neck. 

 

Of course, like usual, Edd’s eyes darted immediately to the exposed strip of belly that Kevin’s stretch revealed above his waistband; beautiful pinkish-tanned skin interrupted by a thick line of red hair in the middle, so soft looking and irresistible.

 

_Good lord._

 

“Rad…” Kevin opened his eyes and rolled his shoulders, shaking out the last of the tension as he glanced at Edd. “In that case I guess I _am_ prepared for this year!”

 

“Y-yes, I suppose so.”

 

Kevin flashed his signature lopsided grin, Edd felt his eyes widen. “So, I just have to ask for help right?”

 

“That _is_ what I said, was it not?”

 

Kevin chuckled at nothing. “That crankiness really suits you man, decided that you’re not gonna be a pushover anymore or what?”

 

_At least not in regards to you._

 

Edd averted his eyes, setting his mouth in a thin line. “Mm-hm.”

 

Kevin shook his head, smiling. “I guess a nonverbal response means I should probably head home. I’ll just take all this…” He began bundling up all the textbooks Edd was letting him borrow and proceeded to stuff them into his backpack. “…and head on out.”

 

“The assigned chapters will have their page numbers listed in the planner.”

 

“Got it, thanks man. Meet you here next Thursday?”

 

Edd crossed his arms. “Only if you have any questions for me.”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

_There’s that lopsided grin again…_

 

**-o-**

 

_Ugh._

 

Edd sat down on the couch after showing Kevin out and locking the front door. He wished he could sink into the space between the cushions and vanish. Not only was that physically impossible, but the couch was much too stiff to sink into anything.

 

He reached for his forgotten cup of tea; it was cold.

 

_Typical._

 

**-x-**

 

**Thursday September 1st, 5:16 PM**

 

“So what do you need me to go over again? I believe you mentioned something about AP World History during passing period…?”

 

“Uh-huh.” Kevin rifled through his backpack, pulling out a blue notebook and setting it on his lap. “We have the first quiz of the class next week, so I was, uh, wondering if we could go over my notes?”

 

“Of course, is that your notebook for the class?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

_Why does Kevin look so sheepish?_

 

Edd raised an eyebrow. “Can I see it?”

 

“Oh! Yeah, totally.” Kevin passed the notebook and shifted uncomfortably on the couch. “Sorry dude, I’m just not feeling that sharp today.”

 

Edd looked up from Kevin’s notes—which were surprisingly precise and meticulously color-coded. “You better not be sick, I don’t want to disinfect this entire room again.”

 

“Not like that, I meant emotionally—I guess?” Kevin shifted again, his musculature ever-present and distracting under his red hoodie. “I dunno, just something feels off with me today.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that Kevin.” Edd laid the notebook flat and open across his knees. “Maybe it would take your mind off things if you showed me what you’re confused with?”

 

“Sure, uh—“ Kevin leaned close, shoulder slightly brushing Edd’s as he looked at the open notebook; the contact was like electricity up Edd’s spine. He pointed at a few lines hi-lighted in purple. “Right here. See, I don’t really understand the relationship between the Upper Egyptian Kingdom and the Kingdom of Nubia. Mrs. Toole kinda just glossed over it, and when I asked questions she…”

 

Kevin kept talking but Edd had to admit he wasn’t paying much attention to what was coming _out_ of Kevin’s lips. Instead the various shapes said lips morphed into as Kevin formed words kept Edd enraptured, a tight feeling of longing filling his stomach. From the way he wet his mouth occasionally, to the fact he was still excitedly informing Edd all about ancient Egypt, it was obvious that Kevin knew what he was talking about. It was clear he had paid attention in class; a far cry from the story last year. 

 

_Of course this just makes me want you more._

 

Edd studied Kevin’s face at this new closer angle; each brief brush of shoulders making his eyes dart away—but inevitably settling back onto Kevin’s handsome features. The random pattern of freckles dotting Kevin’s upper cheeks and nose were Edd’s favorite. They made him look boyish and endearing, a contrast to his thick eyebrows and strong jaw. The evening light from the front window caught the gentle dusting of reddish-blond stubble across Kevin’s chin and jawline; Edd had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. Kevin’s eyelashes were much too long to be read as strictly masculine, they were far too beautiful in the way they fanned out when he blinked. Green eyes peered through the delicate curve of his lashes, Kevin blinked again, turning his head so his beautiful eyes met Edd’s.

 

“…Double D?”

 

_This is why I can’t tutor you anymore._

 

“Edd?”

 

“Oh! Yes, so—y-you shouldn’t worry too much about the specifics of how these ancient kingdoms functioned. AP classes are designed completely around the exam at the end of the year, there might only be one or two questions about Nubia—if that. Mrs. Toole’s quizzes should reflect this; I’d focus more on the overall social structures and cultural connections between the different empires of the region instead.”

 

A slow smile spread over Kevin’s face. He almost looked sly. “Okay. I never thought I’d hear you say I shouldn’t focus on the details.”

 

“Y-yes, well…” Edd scooted away from Kevin, the warmth at his shoulder fading. He flushed as embarrassment finally hit him. “You have to tailor your approach to each class based on what they ask of you, I’ve had to learn that the hard way. Don’t give a hundred percent if that’s not what you’re being asked to do.”

 

“So you think I’m _too_ focused?” Kevin leaned back and grinned, Edd averted his eyes. “Dunno how I should feel about that.”

 

“I _did_ say that I think you capable, in fact today has just provided more evidence.”

 

The smile began to fade somewhat from Kevin’s face. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean that these notes are nearly perfect, and I know this is your handwriting—not that I think you’d get someone else to write them for you in the first place. Also the fact that the question you came to me with was so specific… It’s obvious you are going to do well in this class.”

 

Kevin stayed perfectly still on the couch, his eyes catching Edd’s. “All I’ve done is listen to you, kinda hard not to honestly.”

 

“Exactly, you’ve absorbed all I can teach you. That’s why I think you can handle this year on your own.”

 

Kevin frowned, crossing his arms. Edd tried not to look at his bulging biceps. “You really don’t want to tutor me anymore huh?”

 

_Only because I need to stop this crush before you find out and crush me!_

 

“No, that’s not it.” Edd rubbed his hand over the soft suede of the couch cushion. “Well, maybe it is. I can’t be your tutor anymore because you simply don’t need any tutoring.”

 

“Ever stop and think that maybe I want you to tutor me?”

 

Edd furrowed his brow. “What? But Coach Peterson is the one who contacted the Educational Services Department last year—”

 

“Whatever, never mind.” Kevin let out a long sigh. His jaw was set and the muscles along his neck were twitching, his gaze was pointedly not looking at Edd. It was never Edd’s intention to make him angry. 

 

“Since I guess I’m too smart for you to tutor me anymore,” Kevin said after a moment of silence, “maybe we can just study together… Y’know, like equals or something.”

 

_That A- I received on my Physics final from the last time we studied together decidedly says ‘no.’_

 

“I suppose so…” Edd looked up to see Kevin studying his face. He could feel the heat start to radiate off his cheeks. “I’ll have to see if I have a time open in my schedule…”

 

“I think Thursdays after school should be fine.” Kevin leaned forward reaching for Edd’s lap—making Edd flinch back a bit—snatching his blue notebook. Kevin frowned, slipping the notebook into his backpack. He began to put on his sneakers. “You said you already have that day free, in case I needed any extra help. Why not just make a plan of it?”

 

“I w-would like this to be more of a flexible arrangement, not one set in stone.” Kevin’s brows furrowed at Edd’s words as he stood up, hoisting his backpack over one shoulder. “If that’s acceptable.”

 

Somehow Kevin’s large hand settled on Edd’s shoulder without him noticing. He had to stop himself from leaning into the touch. “Sure, that’s okay Double D… Also, by the way, I really don’t think I’ve learned all I can from you. You still have something to offer me, if that’s what all this is about.”

 

“‘All this’?”

 

“You not wanting to tutor me anymore, but I think I understand.” Kevin retracted his hand. Edd missed the contact. _I really don’t think you understand._ “Hey, so, I’m outta here—see ya tomorrow at school?”

 

“Sure, uh, let me walk you out.”

 

Kevin snorted. “Dude, the door is like, right there.”

 

“I still have to lock it, don’t I?” 

 

“Guess so.”

 

Edd trailed after Kevin, definitely not staring at the way his hoodie hugged the expanse of his shoulders from behind.

 

“See ya Double D.”

 

“Have a good evening, Kevin.”

 

Edd closed the front door and locked it, watching through the narrow side window as Kevin retreated down the walk and crossed the street to his house. The sun was setting, casting orangish-pink light over everything. Kevin turned his head to look over his shoulder—Edd ducked back from the window. He hoped Kevin hadn’t seen him watching.

 

Edd sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face.

 

_What did I just agree to?_

 

**-x-**

 

**Thursday September 8th, 4:45 PM**

 

Edd hissed as he applied a swab of hydrogen peroxide to the abrasion on his left side, right above his oblique. He clenched his teeth, pulling away the swab to see it pink with blood. Edd loaded a fresh swab with the disinfectant and made sure the wound was saturated and clean.

 

_See if Bradley gets any tutoring ever again—till the end of creation—I think not!_

 

Now that it was clean, free of any stray fibers of clothing, Edd could get a better look at the abrasion.

 

It wasn’t so bad, Edd had definitely had worse, only the top layer of skin had been breached and there wasn’t much blood. It did look angry and red, but overall nothing more than a severe friction burn—he should really stop wearing such coarse sweaters. It would bruise nastily enough though, the outer regions already tinged yellowish-green, and roughly in the shape of the door handle he’d been pushed into.

 

_Since when has ‘tutoring’ been synonymous with ‘do my assignment for me while I text my girlfriend’ ?Never, in my opinion, and that’s not going to change anytime soon!_

 

Edd took a large bandage from the medicine cabinet and adhered medical tape to all four edges. He squeezed some ointment on his wound and rubbed it around with a swab, trying not to think about what it was touching. Once the bandage was secured, he put everything back into the cabinet and collected his discarded sweater, shoving it into the laundry basket as he left the bathroom.

 

He was putting on his favorite cashmere sweater (the mustard yellow one, which was exceptionally soft) when the doorbell rang. At first Edd wondered who could be ringing so late in the afternoon, when that thought shattered as two more short trills followed. Edd knew who it was.

 

_Though irritatingly persistent, at least Kevin actually_ wants _to better himself with learning, that can’t be said for most of the students I help. Horrible timing though, as usual…_

 

And there he was, red hair slightly falling into his eyes as he peered through the tall window next to the front door. He reared back when he saw Edd coming down the stairs, disappearing behind the door.

 

_This better be good._

 

“This better be good, Kevin.”

 

Kevin smiled weakly at Edd’s harsh tone, readjusting the strap of his backpack where it had slipped slightly. “I thought we agreed that we would study together on Thursdays? So, here I am, ready to study.” He looked past Edd to the cuckoo clock on the far wall of the foyer. “On time too.”

 

_That you are._

 

Edd pinched his nose, grimacing as pain flared up his side; he really didn’t have time for this. “Kevin, what we agreed to was that possibly, rarely, on a possible _rare_ occasion we would meet up on Thursdays and yes, study together. You know, the flexible arrangement I specified and you agreed to?” 

 

“Yeah, and so—“

 

“What I didn’t agree to was you barging into my house at random times, without any forewarning, demanding me to study!”

 

Kevin reared back a bit, looking slightly stunned for a brief moment. But only for that moment.

 

“Hey Double Dweeb, who’s barging into anywhere?! Definitely not _me._ I’m just here on your front stoop, I rang the doorbell like I’m supposed to, and you opened the door!” Kevin furrowed his brow and frowned. “That does _not_ sound like ‘barging’. So yeah—I forgot to ask you about studying at school today, but that doesn’t mean you can accuse me of things I didn’t do!”

 

“…It’s still quite presumptuous of you to think that you can just show up randomly at my front door and I’d be willing to study.”

 

Kevin’s frown deepened. “Is it? Is that not what we did all last year? Something is up with you, you’re not your usual happy-go-dorky self, and I don’t like it. You know perfectly well that I’m not here randomly, I’m here on time—the time we agreed upon _last year_ —and if you didn’t want to study you could’ve just said so! You don’t have to accuse me of being some sort of creeper; you’re not making any sense!”

 

Edd did not like what Kevin was insinuating, it touched a sore bone, and Edd was sore enough as it was.

 

“I make perfect sense, _Kevin_ , and have you ever considered that maybe I prefer studying alone? Or that I want time to myself since I have a fully booked schedule—because I _tutor_ all the damn time? Or has it crossed your mind that perhaps you’re nothing more than a distracting nuisance? I’m sorry, but you really aren’t doing a good job at convincing me I should let you in.”

 

_The ‘Double Dweeb’ definitely doesn’t help!_

 

Kevin pursed his lips, his jaw working overtime. He studied Edd’s face, his own cheeks slightly flushed. Edd stood still against his gaze, heat rising across his face. Their eyes made contact, and Edd was shockedto find Kevin’s filled with the cycling emotions of anger, disappointment, and sadness; only to disappear and settle on pure hurt instead.

 

“Do you even want to be convinced?” Kevin’s voice was raw and sad. “Y’know, I thought we were friends Edd. I was looking forward to studying with you again, like all summer, since you were at some camp and couldn’t hang out. But maybe you just wouldn’t hang out, didn’t _want_ to see me. And now that I’m thinking about it, you’ve never really acted like I’m _your_ friend, instead you’ve treated me more like I’m your student. Sure, that’s fair, I suppose I am in a way, but it’s become super clear that you want nothing to do with me—like at all.” Kevin sighed, and Edd was dumbfounded. “Is it because I was such an asshole to you when we were kids? I honestly don’t think that’s it, I mean Marie is like your best friend, but I’m just—I’m just really confused. I thought I was angry, but now I’m just sad that all the time we spent together hanging out and studying was obviously just a job for you… I thought we connected on some weird level y’know? I-I’m sorry for distracting you, taking up your precious time, but you really know how to make a guy feel like complete garbage.”

 

_Oh…_

 

Kevin was looking at his sneakers until he stopped talking, his hands tightly grasping the straps to his backpack. His eyes flicked up and examined Edd’s face, wide and dejected. Edd opened his mouth to say something, anything— _I think you’re amazing, brilliant in a way I’ve never seen before, and I’ve always wanted to kiss you_ —but nothing came out. Kevin perked up at the movement, but appeared to totally shut down when he was met with nothing but silence.

 

“Gotcha, loud and clear.”

 

Kevin turned and walked down Edd’s front walk, shoulders slumped, head hung. He crossed the street and opened his front door, closing it without once looking back at Edd.

 

The silence in Edd’s head was deafening.

 

_Um…_

 

Edd’s side ached.

 

**-x-**

 

**Thursday September 15th, 6:02 PM**

 

“He hasn’t shown up, not that I’m exactly surprised, but I still have no idea what to do to correct the situation.”

 

Edd paced back and forth in his room, hugging his body with his free arm, hazarding occasional glances out the window at the house across the street.

 

“I dunno what to say Double D, the way you describe it makes me think you completely blew it. Right outta the water.” Marie sounded distracted on the other end of the line. “I know you had some weird complicated crush on him, but maybe you should let it go, it’s been eating you up for over a week.”

 

“It’s only been a _single_ week Marie.” Edd hoped his scowl translated over the phone.

 

“Really? For some reason it feels like so much longer…”

 

“Okay, I know I’m obsessing, but how can I not? I thought he merely tolerated me through all our tutoring sessions, and now I know he thought we were friends! _Friends_ , Marie—how could he think we were friends? Even the idea is improbable.”

 

Marie sighed, possibly with irritation, Edd was never quite sure with her. “Geez, maybe because you helped him get on the honor roll? Or that you hung out with him after school three days a week for a whole school year? I’m sure he noticed that none of the other kids you tutor ever come to your house.”

 

Edd stopped pacing, taking position in front of his window and watched as the street lights started to come on one by one down the length of the cul-de-sac. The few stars not snuffed out by light pollution began to dot the twilit sky with their weak glow.

 

“I’m merely dedicated to my students, that’s all it is.”

 

“More like student _._ You helped him get some of the best grades out of any of the student athletes last year, Nazz says he nearly got a 4.0 by the time finals came around!”

 

A window on the second floor of Kevin’s house lit up.

 

_Could that be Kevin?_

 

“You’ve been talking to Nazz?”

 

“That’s not important, what _is_ is that you wouldn’t even do something like that for me, your long-suffering bestie—“ There was some shuffling and the sound of cabinets opening and closing, Marie must be making dinner. “—What I’m getting at is that you can’t blame the guy for thinking you two were more than just tutor and tutee, and isn’t that what you want anyway?”

 

Edd switched his phone to his other hand, hugging his body tighter. “I highly doubt he wants what I want, and if he found out _what_ I want I’m sure he’d knock me out or something equally as violent and athletically-inclined.” The trees along the cul-de-sac rustled in the wind, there seemed to be the sound of sizzling coming over the phone. “That’s why I have to cut off our tutoring sessions, whenever I’m around him I feel like he’s going to find out… But I know I was severely out of line with how I reacted when he showed up last week. I don’t know if I should feel relieved or horribly guilty.”

 

Another sigh. “That’s fuckin’ lame dude, you already know how you feel, otherwise you wouldn’t be calling me.”

 

Edd rested his forehead against the window. “So how do I fix it? I couldn’t get close to him at school, and he didn’t show up here tonight—what if he’s completely done with me? That’s how it feels.”

 

“God Edd, do you really think he’d punch you if you told him how you really feel? I think you’ve pegged him all wrong, he’s way more mushy than he used to be.”

 

Edd groaned, lightly knocking his head against the window, trying not to think about the smudges he was creating. “What are you implying? Mushy? Are you talking about emotions?”

 

There was the distinctive sound of a spatula scraping the bottom of a full skillet emanating from the other end of the phone. “What I’m saying is that any guy who spends basically half a week—every week— with you for almost a year must like you to some major degree. And the way you make it sound, last week it was like he broke up with you or something.” There was a pause, followed by yet another sigh. “I think whatever you want, he might want too—even if he might not fully grasp that yet.”

 

“So what, I should make him privy to how I feel? How exactly do I go about that if he won’t even allow me near enough to speak to him?”

 

The sky was now completely dark, the only light spilling into Edd’s room came from the streetlight at level with his window.

 

“Haven’t you tried texting him or something? Unless he blocked you… _Did_ he block you?”

 

Edd sighed. “We don’t even have each other’s contact information.”

 

“Wow Dee, no wonder the guy thinks you despise him.”

 

Edd took to pacing again. “So what should I do? I can’t talk to him, or message him electronically—I’m at a loss.”

 

There was a longer than usual pause. “You know where he lives—“

 

“No! I refuse that course of action!”

 

“—Well then I’m all outta ideas.”

 

More sizzling.

 

“Marie…”

 

“Hey sorry Edd, this is interesting and all, but I really have to go. Cooking dinner and all that.” There were some muffled shouts that could've belonged to Lee in the background. “Lemme know how it goes, chit-chat later.”

 

“Marie—!”

 

Silence. 

 

Edd hung up the dead line and stared out the window. The lone lit window on the second floor of Kevin’s house seemed to wink at him, and the picture windows on the ground floor were bright and glaring, the light spilling out and pooling on the front lawn.

 

_This isn’t a good idea._

 

**-o-**

 

Edd shifted his weight anxiously from foot to foot, clasping his hands into fists and, after a moment, letting them loosen at his sides. The action did nothing to relieve his nerves.

 

_The doorbell is right there, just get it over with!_

 

Edd could hear some music coming from within Kevin’s house, but he couldn’t make out the song. There was some movement from behind the brightly lit curtains obscuring the window to Edd’s left, and he got a quick glimpse of red hair darting past the frosted glass panels of the front door.

 

Edd teased his bottom lip, biting back a nervous whine, and rang the doorbell.

 

A pause followed, then there was a gentle click and the front door swung inward. Light bathed Edd in a warm glow, his eyes adjusting momentarily, and then Edd was met with the kind features of Mrs. Barr. A look of confusion passed over her wide freckled face, but then recognition must have struck her as she examined the visitor on her stoop.

 

“Oh, hello there Eddward! It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you around.” A soft smile spread over her face, the skin around her eyes crinkled. “And I have to say, you’ve grown into quite the handsome young man. Did your mother enjoy my casserole?”

 

“T-thank you ma’am. Erm…” Mrs. Barr’s expectant gaze only made him more nervous. _It was dreadful of Mother to just throw it away without even a taste._ “Yes, she did. But you can imagine that’s not why I’m here…”

 

“Of course not, I assume you want to speak with Kevin? You don’t know how grateful I am that he has a friend like you to help him out with his classwork…” She turned before she could see the slight blush forming over Edd’s cheeks. Her red ponytail bobbed as she cupped her hand to her mouth. “KEVIN! Get down here, you have a visitor!”

 

“Be right there ma!” Edd could barely hear Kevin’s voice from up the stairs.

 

Mrs. Barr turned to face Edd. “Oh, where are my manners? Please come in, Kevin should only be a moment.” Edd hesitated a second before stepping over the threshold into the brightly lit foyer. Mrs. Barr closed the front door. “I’ll leave you to wait for Kevin, I have to go finish dinner. I could make an extra helping if you want to stay— _do_ you want to stay for dinner?”

 

Edd’s stomach rumbled, this was when he’d usually make dinner for himself. But depending on how his conversation with Kevin went, he probably wouldn’t be staying for long.

 

“Thank you for the offer Mrs. Barr, but—“

 

“No, he’s _not_ staying.”

 

Edd winced at the rude finality to Kevin’s voice. Both him and Kevin’s mother turned to look at Kevin, who had appeared at the base of the stairs with his arms folded over his chest and a neutral expression pasted on his face. Mrs. Barr did not look amused.

 

“Alright then, well I’ll leave you two to talk—and don’t think we won’t discuss that tone later, mister.”

 

Both Edd and Kevin watched as Kevin’s mother disappeared through the doorway to the kitchen, which Edd now realized was where the low sound of Top 40’s pop was emanating.

 

Kevin’s neutral expression faded into a frown, his eyebrows scrunching up. “Why are you here Double Dweeb?”

 

_I suppose his anger is understandable._

 

Edd examined Kevin’s face. Even with his mouth in an almost-sneer and a stern set to his jaw Edd still found Kevin to be devilishly handsome. Kevin swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and the coldness in his eyes softened somewhat. His big hands shifted and clasped his elbows tighter, Kevin’s knuckles were white with strain.

 

“I-I’m here to apologize. For how I acted last week, and for how I’ve been treating you recently.”

 

Kevin’s eyebrows shot up, his eyes widening; he obviously wasn’t expecting that.

 

“Okay…” Kevin said hesitantly. “That’s a start.”

 

“I know you want me to explain myself in more detail, and I would like to, but I’d prefer to be in a more private location before I begin.”

 

Kevin glanced over his shoulder to the kitchen door. Edd now noticed the sound of a television sportscaster coming through the archway to the living room, he assumed that Kevin’s father must be in there. Kevin turned back to face him, his face was now neutral again.

 

“I dunno if I have the time right now, it’s almost time for dinner and…” Kevin uncrossed his arms and casually slid his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt, examining Edd with soft green eyes on an otherwise impassive face. “…I have this feeling that I want to pay attention to whatever excuse you’ve cooked up.”

 

Edd blushed and fidgeted in place. “It’s not an excuse, more of an explanation to shed light on the situation… And hopefully a way to make amends.”

 

“Well since right now isn’t the time for a lengthy explanation.” Kevin glanced over his shoulder again. “Maybe we can meet up sometime over the weekend to get this over with?”

 

“Alright, do you have a day in mind?”

 

Kevin focused on Edd—Edd’s cheeks getting redder—and allowed his lips to curl into a slight smile. “Yeah, how ‘bout Sunday? I can show up at your place at the usual time.”

 

Edd thought forward, he should be home from his planned outing to the movies with Marie, Ed, and May well before 5:00pm. 

 

“Okay Kevin, I’ll expect you to be—“

 

Edd stopped, eyes going wide.

 

“To be on time? That’s okay, no problemo.” Kevin’s smile morphed into a knowing grin.

 

Kevin took the few steps to the front door and opened it, Edd taking the cue to step outside.

 

Edd turned to face Kevin, the light behind him making his broad form a silhouette. 

 

“Kevin, I really am sorry.”

 

There was that softness in Kevin’s eyes again, his smile now slight and almost wistful.

 

“I know, and I accept it, but I think you still owe me that explanation.”

 

Edd gulped and looked down at his shoes, relieved that Kevin accepted his apology but also nervous about what he still had to do to make things right. 

 

“It’s the least I can do.”

 

Kevin nodded. “See ya then Double D.”

 

“Till then, I suppose. Enjoy your evening, Kevin.”

 

The door shut, the lock clicking, and Edd was left alone with his thoughts.

 

_I hope he still accepts my apology after he hears what I have to say._

 

Edd looked up at the lit window roughly centered above the front door. There was the sound of crickets humming in the air.

 

_If only…_


	2. September - October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd explains himself to Kevin. Things do not go as expected, and difficulties present themselves at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's Chapter 2! Thanks for your patience. To see any tags for sensitive material, I recommend taking a gander at the endnote.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Sunday September 18th, 4:40 PM**

 

Edd sat in the comfy armchair next to the window in his room, rereading the same two lines from his favorite electrical engineering textbook over and over again. His window was open, letting in a pleasant breeze he couldn’t fully enjoy due to his current predicament. The descending sun shone light onto the glossy page he was attempting to read, but the words weren’t offering their usual therapeutic effect. His mind couldn't focus, wandering instead to the immediate future.

 

_He’s going to be here in twenty—no, make that eighteen—minutes._

 

The textbook wasn’t working, not even a little bit. 

 

It hadn’t helped him calm down like he thought it would—if anything it only made him more aware of thetumorous lump growing in his gut. The alarm clock he had set on his desk, persistently ticking down to 5:00pm, seemed to glare at him from over the top of the textbook. Sunlight gleamed off the chrome ring around the clock face, making it even harder to ignore now that he noticed it. Edd felt a gurgling in his stomach, an uncomfortable shifting of juices, and decided to give up his current venture. In a single swift motion he closed the textbook, stood up, and hefted the book over to its place on his shelf.

 

Then he began to pace.

 

_There is no way he likes me back, at least not in the way I like him… Marie is all wrong. And due to my weak resolve regarding her erroneous advice, I’ll probably be beaten to a pulp later this afternoon—in my own home, no less!_

 

His decision during the week to make amends with Kevin was based upon the assumption that he would get it over with quickly, spill the proverbial beans to his crush, and thus accept the inevitable pain of rejection or injury as swiftly as possible. But instead he’d been left to ruminate over the consequences of such a declaration for two whole days, and none of them positive.

 

_He’s going to expect some grand explanation, but all he’s going to receive is yet another fumbling dolt confessing their feelings… And based upon extended observation of his football compatriots, the chances of him reacting poorly to a male such as myself confessing said feelings is very high. Upsettingly high, in fact!_

 

Edd’s side still ached where Bradley had pushed him into a door over a week ago, and that was merely because Edd refused to do his homework for him. Bradley was a… linebacker thingy or something… He did some sort of footballing position, and him along with the rest of his player friends had no hesitation throwing around words like ‘fag’ or ‘cocksucker’ to Edd and other students in the hallway. Kevin, being the captain of the team, probably had no hesitation either. 

 

The observational evidence was not looking good.

 

_Though, admittedly, I’ve never witnessed Kevin using those words, at least around me… And he doesn’t seem to be friends with Bradley and his gang either, always sitting with Nazz and Nathaniel at lunch instead—_

 

A glare of bright light shot directly into Edd’s eyes, briefly blinding him and derailing his thought process. He stopped pacing and scowled at the source, the offending object of course being the alarm clock continuously filling the room with its incessant ticking.

 

He picked up the clock and sped up the dial, making the alarm ring out. No point having it set if he was no longer attempting to distract himself from the inevitable.

 

_Only eleven minutes left. I hope Kevin arrives on time, I don’t know how much more of this waiting I can take!_

 

While Edd was setting down the alarm clock, positioning it perfectly parallel against the edge of his desk, the doorbell suddenly chimed, only once. 

 

Edd jumped, jolting straight as if electrocuted, and stared gaping at the open door to his room, out to the hallway beyond.

 

There were three more rings of the doorbell, in rapid succession.

 

_He’s not on time—he’s early!_

 

** -o- **

 

Edd sucked in a lungful of air and unclenched his hands, shaking them out in a poor attempt to get rid of any lingering tension, before turning the knob to open the front door.

 

“Hey Double—I mean, Edd,” Kevin chuckled uncomfortably, an odd smile gracing his lips. He shifted slightly on his feet. “Sorry I’m a bit early…”

 

Edd was glad he took that breath. 

 

He was attempting to stop himself from ogling Kevin, but he was sure he was failing spectacularly. 

 

Kevin was wearing a plain white tank top, showing off his glorious beefy arms and the beautiful line of his shoulders, all lightly tanned and dotted with countless freckles. The neckline of the tank top dropped much too low, revealing the upper part of Kevin’s built chest, along with a tantalizing view of the sparse scattering of red hair growing there.

 

_Good lord…_

 

It was almost impossible not to stare.

 

“Edd?” Kevin asked, his brow scrunching. 

 

“You’re early.”

 

_That’s seriously all I could come up with? I’m doomed._

 

“Yeah… I already apologized for that.”

 

“I—I’m sorry. You’re correct, please, come in,” Edd said, his social skills finally catching up to the situation. He could feel his cheeks throbbing with heat. “Please take off your shoes.”

 

“I got it. Y’know, I kinda have the whole routine down by now.”

 

“Y-yes, of course.” Edd locked the front door and followed Kevin into the living room.

 

Kevin sprawled on the couch. From his higher vantage point Edd could easily see down his tank top. Kevin cleared his throat, “So… is it, uh, explanation time?”

 

Edd tore his eyes from Kevin’s chest, his nerves bubbling to the surface. Kevin’s face was serious, but Edd could see some nervousness there too, even though Kevin was obviously attempting to look at ease. 

 

“I—yes, erm, maybe after something to drink? I suddenly find myself parched.”

 

Kevin’s shoulders seemed to dip— _relief?_ —and nodded. “Y-yeah. That sounds choice.”

 

_Comfortable territory at last._

 

“Okay. I have tea, orange juice, water… I’m sure you must be quite familiar with what I have…”

 

Kevin’s cheeks began to redden. “Um, some orange juice… Orange juice would be nice.”

 

Edd nodded stiffly. “I’ll just go…”

 

Kevin swallowed and nodded in response before Edd could finish, if he was even planning on finishing in the first place.

 

Edd took one last glance at Kevin, his cheeks red and eyes staring intently at the various remotes on the coffee table, before darting through the kitchen door as if exiting a room ablaze. 

 

He busied himself in the kitchen—trying not to dwell on the embarrassment he was beginning to feel—by getting out two tall glasses and filling them with large ice cubes. Edd turned to open the fridge, extracting a carton of freshly squeezed orange juice. He was closing the refrigerator when a little cough behind him caught his attention.

 

Edd whipped around to see Kevin leaning not-so-casually on the kitchen island, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“Kevin! The—the orange jui—“

 

“Look, Edd,” Kevin cut him off, looking sheepish and uncomfortable. “I’m really trying not to be like, super awkward… And obviously I’m failing big time.”

 

Edd set the carton next to the pair of glasses, leaning back against the counter while fiddling with his fingers. “Y-yes, I’m trying as well…”

 

Kevin brought his eyes up to meet Edd’s, a look of resignation clouding his face. “Could you just do me a favor and get it over with? Just tell me why you hate my guts all of a sudden?”

 

“Kevin, I—I don’t hate your guts at all!”

 

“Coulda fooled me.” Kevin crossed his arms tightly, studying the grain of the granite countertop.

 

“Kevin, look at me, I don’t hate you. I never have.”

 

Kevin allowed their eyes to meet again, his face a grimace of confusion.

 

“You’re really sending me mixed signals dude… Sometimes it’s like you can’t get your eyes off me fast enough, and other times it feels like—like…” Kevin grimaced and shook his head. “That just has to be wishful thinking on my part… But you also make every excuse to get away from me. Why’ve you been acting like that? We used to be so chill with each other.”

 

_Does he—? No, that_ can’t _be right…._

 

Edd nodded, taking a deep breath and willing himself to stop shaking. “L-let me begin by addressing some of the things you told me when I treated you so rudely over a week ago… I like tutoring you Kevin. I like being around you, _too_ much, sometimes. I never viewed you as a friend because I simply never thought you saw me that way… I was under the impression you were just being nice to try to get through our sessions as smoothly as possible. It never occurred to me that you might actually— _reciprocate_ my feelings…”

 

Kevin leaned forward, onto the island. “Why’d you ever think that stuff? I don’t just pretend to be friendly with people. If I don’t like someone, they know it.”

 

“Well I didn’t know that! You’re just so popular and so perfect in the eyes of everyone at school, why— _why_ would someone like you ever want to be friends with someone like _me_?!”

 

Edd sniffed and blinked away the threat of tears from his eyes. He glanced up at Kevin, who was looking at him with such raw concern and care that Edd felt the tears begin to well up again.

 

“How could I _not,_ Edd? You’re fuckin’ rad, dude. So brilliant and always a hundred percent _you_ —that can’t be said for most people I know!” Kevin’s green eyes were glistening, like he was about to cry himself, his smile kind and filled with affection. “I’m not the kinda guy who gives a crap about popularity or any of that image shit either. Anyone who does is a moron and too full of themselves—always putting up fake fronts to get what they think they want. You’re not like that Edd, you’re just you, and that’s why I l—“ Kevin blushed, averting his eyes for a second, “—That’s why I _like_ you Edd, that’s why I want to be your friend.”

 

Edd bit back a sob. “l-language…”

 

_Good lord, I’m shaking like a leaf._

 

Kevin huffed out a laugh. “Oh, come here—I’m not a touchy-feely guy either—but you obviously need a good hug.”

 

Kevin walked around the island and opened his arms, looking hesitantly expectant. 

 

“Oh—okay…”

 

Kevin wrapped his big arms around Edd’s shoulders, and in turn Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin’s broad back. Edd let his head rest against Kevin’s bare upper chest, the smell of pine trees and summer flowers almost overwhelming. Kevin was warm and seemed to surround him completely, like a comfortable sweater, his arms giving Edd a light squeeze. Edd was soaking in the moment the best he could, letting Kevin’s warmth seep into his skin, his smell saturate his senses, the thrum of his heart soothe his ears. It had been a long time since he was hugged like this, comforted by someone who cared about him. It was simply too much. Edd began to quietly cry, his tears falling against Kevin’s skin.

 

“It’s alright Edd, let it out.” One of Kevin’s hands was cradling Edd’s neck and rubbing soothing circles against his skin. “Don’t be ashamed to cry, it’s just me here.”

 

_He’s so sweet…_

 

Edd pulled back, Kevin’s warm hands sliding down to rest above his waist. He wiped his eyes and looked up at Kevin, who smiled at him, giving his sides another light squeeze. “I m-must apologize, I’m not usually so emotional…”

 

“It’s all good dude; though I’m a little shocked you care so much about what I think of you.” Kevin studied Edd’s face, his eyes curious. “Is that why you wanted to cancel our tutoring? Because you thought I was pretending to like you?”

 

“Well, not exactly, no.” Edd averted his eyes to the floor. “Actually, n-no, that’s not it at all.”

 

“What is it, then?” Kevin frowned, his fingers gripping Edd tighter. “Was it something I did?”

 

Edd breathed in and out with a single huff, willing himself to make eye contact with Kevin again.

 

“No. Well… Yes, in a way. But only because you’re just being you.” A flash of hurt crossed Kevin’s face but Edd went on, strengthening his resolve, “It—it’s because I like you Kevin. More than a friend—my feelings toward you go much deeper than mere friendship. To put it simply, I’ve developed an enormous crush on you. I believe it began some point during sophomore year. I thought, and hoped, that it might fade—but if anything it’s only grown stronger. So strong that constantly being around you has started to become painful, because I know you’d never feel the same way about me… I never wanted you to find out, but after how I treated you last week, and what you said to me… I thought you deserved to know the truth.”

 

Edd’s cheeks were aflame. He looked down at the floor to avoid Kevin’s shell-shocked expression. He continued, his voice small and lost in his throat, “It’s alright if you don’t want to be friends after what I just told you, I understand your reasoning.”

 

Kevin’s fingers gripped Edd’s sides with more force, causing him to gasp because he hadn’t realized they were still there, and with a push Edd found himself pressed against the island counter.

 

“Kevin!” Edd yelped, preemptively cringing.

 

_He’s going to beat me up—I was so hopeful it wouldn’t come to this!_

 

Nothing came.

 

Kevin’s face was completely red, but not from anger. A large goofy grin graced his features, the dimples Edd rarely saw prominent and adorable. The panic started to fade from Edd’s body as he looked into Kevin’s eyes. He looked totally ecstatic, his eyes dancing—Edd had to catch his breath, this wasn’t what he expected, not at all. 

 

“I’m going to kiss you now, is that good with you?”

 

Edd nodded, speechless. 

 

Kevin brought his hands up and tenderly cupped Edd’s jaw, leaning forward to bring their lips together. 

 

The first peck was nervous and hesitant, an exploratory venture, but the kiss quickly deepened as Kevin’s wandering hands found purchase on Edd’s hips. The continual heat of Kevin’s lips sent a slow but steady tingle up Edd’s spine, and from there it spread throughout his body. Edd found his arms circling Kevin’s neck, bringing him closer, desiring more. They were chest to chest now, the presence of such a beautiful boy against him totally overwhelming in the most delightful way; all his senses were focused on nothing but Kevin, narrowed down to their heated points of contact. Edd’s hands ran through Kevin’s soft hair, and Kevin’s tongue flicked along the seam of Edd’s mouth, eliciting a whiny whimper. Kevin surged forward, deepening their kiss even further, Edd allowing his tongue access into his mouth. The feeling was strange but also exhilarating, completely unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. It felt endless.

 

Kevin pulled back, the huffs of his breath shallow and fast. Edd realized he was panting too, but couldn’t stop a needy whine from escaping his lips at the loss of contact.

 

Kevin chuckled, peering down at him, his grin contagious and hair sticking up from where Edd’s hands ran through it. His face was open and happy, Edd knew his must look similar.

 

“Wow Edd.” Kevin wetted his lips, his green eyes crinkling with his smile. “You’ve probably guessed but, uh, I like you too. More than a friend.”

 

Edd blushed and ducked his head bashfully, biting his lip in a vain attempt to stop smiling. “After that I would certainly hope so!”

 

“Yeah…” Kevin brought his hand up to Edd’s face, caressing his jaw. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time…”

 

Edd automatically leaned into Kevin’s hand. “Me too… I’m half expecting my alarm to go off and discover all this to be some sort of elaborate fever dream. This doesn’t feel real—too good to be true.”

 

“This _is_ real Edd. I’m planning on dating the shit outta you.” Kevin winced, “Uh, poor word choice…”

 

Edd giggled, hesitantly kissing Kevin’s wrist, Kevin’s eyes glazing over at the gentle touch.

 

“I’m perfectly ready for whatever you have in mind.”

 

Kevin’s eyes snapped into focus. “So that’s a yes? You’ll go out with me?”

 

Edd nodded exuberantly. “Of course!”

 

Kevin’s face broke into another breathtaking smile, one Edd had never seen before, and he leaned forward to capture Edd’s lips again.

 

It was even better the second time around.

 

**-x-**

 

**Saturday September 24th, 2:42 PM**

 

Edd shifted comfortably against the sturdy body behind him, sinking deeper into Kevin’s embrace. Kevin’s arms squeezed him from where they were wrapped around his abdomen, a reassuring movement which made Edd feel safe and calm. He was again struck with amazement at how at ease he was with Kevin’s constant touches. He never expected physical intimacy to so quickly become second nature to him. Not that he was complaining.

 

He leaned further back against Kevin’s chest, resting his head against his shoulder, Kevin’s breath warm and steady against the side of his head. Through half closed eyes he studied the various light shafts piercing through the canopies of the trees around them, decorating the floor of the forest clearing with patches of yellow warmth. The creek burbled quietly as it meandered through the tall trees, beyond which Edd could barely make out the backyard fences of the cul-de-sac. 

 

He shifted again, bringing his knees up so they rested against Kevin’s leg. At the same time one of Kevin’s thumbs began rubbing gentle arcs agains the fabric of his sweater.

 

_Definitely no complaints here._

 

Edd had always craved something like the physical connection he now shared with Kevin. It was something he had witnessed his whole life but never received. 

 

As a child he was envious of the loving hugs he saw parents give their children, and as a young adult the gentle touches and handholding he saw couples exchange in the hallway always left him feeling distinctly isolated and alone. He had long ago accepted that nobody would ever want to come in contact with him like that, not that he would really know how to respond appropriately anyway, and though the occasional hug from a friend helped alleviate the urge, he craved touch almost constantly.

 

Luckily Kevin seemed to have the constant urge to touch him, though at the most inopportune times—like during school hours. When nobody was looking Kevin’s hand always migrated to Edd’s lower back, shoulder, or neck, and there were several times during the school week when the touches were accompanied by a brief but sweet kiss. Though Edd adored those moments, generally accompanied by a gentle rush that felt amazing, they always left him flustered and red-cheeked—teachers were already beginning to comment when he sat down for class. The problem was that he didn’t want to tell Kevin to stop, but his unease at being seen in a compromising position was almost too great to bear.

 

However it was moments like this, when they were alone in private, that Edd could completely give in to the enjoyment he felt whenever Kevin’s hands were on him. He didn’t have to worry about being outed, or pulling himself together before class, he could just relax—more than he ever thought possible in front of another person. It was the speed at which his body accepted Kevin’s presence that truly astonished him though, but perhaps that could be explained by the year of close proximity during their tutoring sessions—a year of wanting exactly what they were starting to develop.

 

Kevin hooked his chin over Edd’s shoulder. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

 

“Um, just how much I enjoy sharing my personal space with you.”

 

Kevin chuckled and kissed Edd’s neck, just behind his ear. “I’m glad. It’s nice not having to hold back anymore, it was pretty hard keeping my hands to myself through all the tutoring. Kinda shocked though, never really figured you’d like all the touching.”

 

“It’s certainly a new experience for me, but I find your touches quite lovely.” Edd knew he was beginning to blush. “I wish we could spend more time just like this though, without having to be so secretive at school.”

 

Kevin offered a noncommittal hum. After a pause he continued, “Y’know, if you want, I have no problem coming out… Would be nice to let everyone know you’re with me.”

 

_Tempting…_

 

“But what about your reputation?” Edd couldn’t keep the unease from creeping into his voice. “Would you really want everyone to know that you're dating a so-called nerd? A male nerd, no less.”

 

Kevin pulled back a bit and, before Edd could comprehend what was going on or voice any protest, rotated Edd in his lap so they were facing each other. The ease which Kevin could maneuver him stirred an interesting awakening in Edd’s pants, which was obviously not Kevin’s intention. Edd’s blush came back with a fury, it was impossible not to notice that their groins were barely separated now, mere inches between their inseams.

 

_I really shouldn’t enjoy being manhandled like this…_

 

Kevin studied Edd’s face for a moment, his eyes oddly serious, before leaning in and catching Edd’s lips with a tender kiss. When he pulled back Kevin let his hands rest casually on Edd’s thighs, sending a shiver all the way up to Edd’s shoulders.

 

“I guess we haven't really discussed it since we’ve both been pretty busy, with practice and studying and all that, but… I really like you a lot Edd, y’know that right?” Edd nodded quickly, his blush not going anywhere. “Good, because I was serious when I told you that I don’t care about reputations or anything like that. It’s not like that stuff is real anyway. I know you're a bit unsure of yourself but I really don’t want to hear all this self-doubt. I don’t care what anyone thinks about us going out, I only care about _you_. And in my opinion it would be a big plus if we didn’t have to pretend to just be friends at school—easier too. We could actually hold hands in the hall or something, and you could cheer for me at my games without anyone being weird about it.” Kevin’s cheeks tinged red and a slow smile bloomed over his features. “All that matters is that I get to spend time with you, and get through this year without being ashamed of having a boyfriend—“

 

“ _Boyfriend_?!”

 

Kevin winced. “I mean—yeah? If you’re okay with it, guess I should of asked first…”

 

“I—um, don’t you think that’s a little fast? I’m not denying you, but I wasn’t expecting it.”

 

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and ducked his head. “It’s just, I thought since we’ve both had crushes on each other for so long… Why wait? I want you to be my boyfriend, and I think that’s what you want too, if I’m reading you right.”

 

Edd’s heart was beating frantically in his chest. “Yes, that _is_ what I want, I just assumed… Well, I suppose I didn’t think you desired that type of label…” Then something Kevin said stood out in Edd’s mind. “How long, exactly? You said you had a crush on me, but I thought it developed recently.”

 

“Um, lemme think.” Kevin’s face scrunched up in thought, his hand scratching his chin. Edd couldn’t help but find the look adorable. “Maybe sometime during the 7th grade? Around the time I realized my crushes on girls were just me trying to fit in.”

 

“Oh. That’s quite awhile ago… I don’t know what to say. I’m a little embarrassed I never noticed.”

 

“Well, I was good at hiding it I guess. Took awhile to come to terms with liking guys, y’know?”

 

“I understand the sentiment, I was in denial for a decent amount of time as well.” Edd glanced down at the sheet they were sitting on, the pattern of little baseball players looking a bit damp from the grass. “Does that mean all those rumors about your sexual conquests are just that—rumors?”

 

Kevin sneered, looking put off. “Yeah, I honestly have no idea where any of that crap came from. That’s what I mean by my reputation not mattering, it’s all a lie anyway. One I didn’t even try to push… And I’m sick of it too, not to mention having to put up with all the shit the team says.” Edd’s attention was drawn to where Kevin’s hand was beginning to rub pleasant circles over his right knee. “That’s why I want everyone to know that you’re my boyfriend… And you are, right?”

 

Edd looked up and smiled shyly. “Yes, I would like that very much.”

 

“Good.” Kevin smiled back at him, a stray light shaft making his hair reddish-gold. He then tipped forward and caught Edd’s lips with his own. Edd tumbled backwards onto the sheet, wrapped up in his boyfriend’s arms and mouth. 

 

_Boyfriend_ , Kevin was his boyfriend—it was almost hard to comprehend how that had happened. A wave of pleasant butterflies spread through Edd’s stomach the more he thought about it.

 

Kevin pulled back and propped himself up with his hands, looking down at Edd with affection and crinkled eyes. “So, you’re okay with being public at school?” Edd could tell that Kevin was trying not to sound too hopeful.

 

“Hm…” Edd looked past Kevin’s head to the leaves of the tree above them. 

 

_I really don’t want to hide, and I’d like to be able to spend more time with Kevin, but I don’t know…. I might become even more of a target._

 

Edd focused back onto Kevin’s vibrant eyes, taking a breath, “Unfortunately I don’t know if I’m ready for that type of attention. It would be a enormous shift in how I’m perceived…” Kevin was obviously attempting to hold back a frown. “But, perhaps we could begin eating lunch together? That way we can see each other more at school. I don’t think Marie or Ed would mind.”

 

“Yeah… _Yeah_ , I like that! You guys can come sit at our table, Nazz and Nat should be chill about it. Wait, Ed _does_ wear deodorant now, right?”

 

Edd laughed at Kevin’s incredulous gaze. “Yes, he does, otherwise I doubt anyone could be in the same room as him.”

 

“Good…” Kevin yawned, collapsing onto Edd, which would have been a problem if he hadn’t grabbed him and rolled onto his back, Edd now on top with Kevin tightly wrapped around him. “Sounds like a plan…”

 

Kevin’s eyes were closed, and Edd supposed it was a nice time for a light nap. The sun was warm, bathing their impromptu picnic blanket in light filtered through the trees, the gentle rustle of leaves and grass in the subtle breeze incredibly soothing to his ears. His homework was complete, so he didn’t have to worry about anything, otherwise Edd wouldn’t have been able to give himself over to quiet relaxation so easily. Edd knew the summer weather was coming to an end too—various leaves far above their heads already beginning to change color—and wanted to make the most of it. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend his weekend than lazing in the sun with his new boyfriend.

 

_It’ll take awhile to get used to that word._

 

“Hey Kevin?”

 

Kevin barely opened one eye. “Yeah?”

 

Edd blushed and nuzzled into Kevin’s chest. “Thank you for what you said… I like you a lot too.”

 

Kevin’s lips curled slightly and he closed his eye, his arms tightened around Edd. 

 

“I know, Dork.”

 

**-x-**

 

**Friday September 30th, 3:38 PM**

 

“You sure you don’t want me to walk you home?” Marie picked at her electric blue nails, nonchalantly leaning against the locker next to Edd’s. “Three hours is a long time to wait.”

 

“It’ll be fine, I sent out a mass text to my students. I’ll assist anyone who comes to the library until the game starts.”

 

Marie sneered. “He really has you wrapped around his finger, huh? You’ve never shown any interest in going to any of their stupid games until you started going out with him.”

 

Edd quickly glanced up and down the hall, it was mostly deserted, it being Friday after school and all.

 

“You’re correct, but it’s not that unusual for the significant others of players to show their support by attending games every once in a while.” Edd pursed his lips, reorganizing some notebooks in his locker. It was getting pretty full. “He asked me to attend, and I want to show him that I care about his interests.”

 

Marie dropped down, picking up some stray papers Edd had failed to notice, handing them back to him. “I get it, you’re a good boyfriend, but do you even know any of the rules? I bet you’ll be bored within the first few minutes.”

 

“Thank you—” Edd took the papers, placing them in their appropriate folders. He began placing the necessary textbooks and binders into his bag. “—I’m familiar with the basics, I’m sure it won’t be _that_ unbearable.”

 

Marie chuckled to herself. “You’ll probably just end up staring at Kevin the whole time, with those tight pants of his—“

 

“Marie!”

 

“Hm, I don’t hear you denying it.”

 

Edd closed his locker, adjusting the strap of his now-heavy messenger bag, turning to glare daggers at his friend. “Well, I’m not going to just blatantly lie to you!”

 

Marie cackled. 

 

“God! Okay, I definitely get it now. Still though, you know nobody will show up right? It’s Friday, who in their right mind wants to study on Friday?”

 

“I’m fully aware of the unhealthy aversion most students have towards work after a week of school, but I can still take the time to finish my own homework. It really isn’t that big of a deal.” 

 

“Just making sure, you know how sometimes you need to be reminded of normal teenager things like that.”

 

“Mm-hm.” 

 

Edd knew that not acknowledging Marie’s teasing was the quickest way to change the subject.

 

“Alright then, Mr. Grumpypants, I’m gonna head home. We’re still having that RuPaul marathon tomorrow night, right?”

 

Edd grinned, bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet. “Certainly! Text me tonight what refreshments you want so I can properly prepare.”

 

“‘Kay, see ya then!” 

 

“Safe travels!”

 

Marie smiled, lightly punching Edd’s shoulder. She then turned, sauntering down the hall, blue hair and orange backpack disappearing behind the nearest corner.

 

Edd lazily rubbed his shoulder out of reflex, it didn’t hurt, before making his way down the hall the opposite direction as Marie—towards the library.

 

He grimaced to himself.

 

_Marie’s wrong, right? A football game can’t be_ that _boring…_

 

**-o-**

 

Edd zipped up his fly and flushed the toilet, making sure to protect his hand with a piece of toilet paper before touching the handle. He exited the graffiti-covered stall and made his way over to the bank of sinks to wash his hands; the weight of his full messenger bag making him lean a little to the right. He had to tilt his hips to keep it from hitting the grubby sink. 

 

_Filthy filthy filthy…_

 

Even though nobody else was in the restroom Edd hadn’t used the urinals. The remote possibility of exposing himself to a complete stranger was unseemly to say the least, and Edd typically avoided using the restrooms at school altogether. Not only were they horrendously disgusting, the urinals being the worst, but also dangerous—different cliques of jocks being pathetically territorial over their stinky tiled kingdoms. Unfortunately using the school restroom was currently unavoidable since he was staying later than usual, and it was impossible to concentrate on homework with a bladder on the verge of bursting.

 

He was holding his damp hands under the half-busted automatic dryer when he heard voices coming from the other side of the flimsy bathroom door. One of them was eerily familiar.

 

“…I need to take a quick piss, after I’m done let’s head over to the library and get that nerd to do our homework for Bio. Still got plenty of time before the game—”

 

The bathroom door swung open, Bradley and one of his friends— _Christopher?—_ stepping through. Bradley stopped mid sentence as he stared at Edd, whose hands were dripping under the weak gust of the dryer, the look of surprise on his blandly attractive face morphing into a sinister grin.

 

Edd gulped.

 

“Why, isn’t it _exactly_ who we were talkin’ about!”

 

Christopher’s face scrunched up as he examined Edd. “ _This_ is him? I thought you meant that other dork—Jonny.”

 

They both stepped forward, closer to Edd. Edd had to stop himself from reflexively jumping back, instead he stood taller. At least they weren’t much bigger than him.

 

Bradley eyed Christopher like he was crazy.

 

“Chris, dude, are you serious? That guy is baked off his mind 24/7! You really thought we were gonna give him our homework?” 

 

“Hey, when you said ‘nerd’ that’s who popped into my head! Y’know, with that dumb buzz-cut and freaky hunk of wood…”

 

Edd’s eyes flicked from face to face. He noticed neither of them were looking his direction.

 

“So you’re saying you think a stoner with a splinter for a friend could do Bio better than either of us? Your pea-brain went to _him_ before this faggy dweeb?”

 

Edd saw his chance, it was now or never.

 

He shuffled a little bit to his left, testing the waters, before darting around the distracted jocks. Edd was at the bathroom door within an instant, pushing it open; he focused on the hallway just beyond the doorway. “Gentlemen… As much as I’d like to stay—“

 

His body suddenly jerked backwards, the strap of his messenger bag going taut. He couldn’t move forward.

 

_Drat! Is my bag caught on something?_

 

“Just where do you think you're goin’?”

 

Another jerk, stronger this time, caused Edd to loose his balance. He found himself tumbling backwards, arms scrambling for purchase, shoes slipping on the grimy tile floor. For a moment he was worried about all the infections he would undoubtedly get when he made contact with the floor, but the impact never came. Instead pain shot through his shoulder where an uncaring hand groped him, pushing him up against the cracked tile wall next to the door. Another hand pushed his face into the wall and held it there. Edd couldn’t see who was holding him down, an undignified whimper slipping from his lips.

 

The half-open bathroom door swung completely shut with a dull creak. He was trapped.

 

“Weren’t you payin’ attention?” Bradley’s breath was hot against Edd’s neck. His cheek was pushed further into the damp tile as the hand on the back of his head tightened its grip. “We need you, dipshit. You’re not going anywhere unless you agree to do our homework.”

 

“I—I can’t really do it in this position, can I?” 

 

Edd could almost hear the sneer in Bradley’s voice, “Smartass, huh? Figures.”

 

Edd yelped as his head was pushed further into the wall, clenching his teeth against the pain. As tears began to gather in his eyes the steady increase of pressure suddenly vanished, the hands holding him down retreating. He whipped around and plastered himself against the wall, attempting to collect himself, breathing deeply. The quick movement caused his bag to smack the tile with a hard thud, making him wince. Both Bradley and Christopher stood there before him, looking quite menacing. Edd eyed the sinks behind them, he really wanted to wash his face.

 

“So,” Christopher actually addressed him for once, his acned face eager, “you can do our homework now, right?”

 

Neither of the jocks moved; Edd blinked, not sure how to respond. Bradley looked at Christopher expectantly. After a pregnant second of nothing happening he smacked Christopher’s arm with apparent exasperation.

 

“ _Ow_ —what was that for!? _Oh_ , yeah… Here you go.” Christopher took out a folded sheet of paper from his pocket and held it out for Edd to take. 

 

“That’s our group assignment for Bio, some shit about chromosomes or whatever.”

 

Edd hesitantly left the safety of the wall, reaching to grab the slightly rumpled piece of paper. He snatched it out of Christopher’s outstretched hand and quickly pressed himself up against the wall again, Bradley snickering at Edd’s obvious unease. Even with the assignment now in hand, Edd didn’t bother to read it. There wasn’t any point for false pretenses.

 

_I’m not going to be threatened into providing assistance for people who don’t care about their own education, that’s for sure!_

 

Edd swallowed uneasily. “I r-refuse to do your w-work for you. However, I _can_ offer tutoring help if so required…”

 

Bradley scowled, Christopher looked quizzical, glancing to his companion. “Brad I thought you said he’d do it?”

 

“He _will_!” Bradley barked, fists clenching at his sides. He stormed up to Edd, who tried to become one with the wall, sharply poking Edd’s chest with his blunt index finger. Edd let the assignment drop to the floor, bringing his hand up to protect his sternum instead. “You’ll do our work or so help me god…”

 

“B-but you won’t learn that way! Don’t you want to better yourselves?”

 

Bradley’s eyes looked dangerous. “I’m only giving you this one chance, either do our assignment or get a fist to the stomach. Got it?”

 

Edd grimaced as Bradley forcefully poked his chest again. He shifted against the wall, tightening his grasp on the strap of his heavy messenger bag. Edd had expected fear, but he was surprised at the sudden gurgling of anger from deep within himself.

 

_Does Bradley really expect everything to be done for him for the rest of his life?_

 

Edd’s knuckles were white as they strangled the strap he was clinging to, an unpleasant but appealing idea forming in his mind. He shifted in place to test the weight swinging at his side.

 

Another poke, Edd winced. “So, what’ll it be fag?”

 

Christopher cracked his knuckles.

 

“I will not be an accomplice to cheating!”

 

Bradley’s grin was feral. “Wrong answer, dipshit.”

 

Bradley lunged forward, tightly gripping Edd’s shoulder with his left hand, fingers digging deep into his flesh. He pulled back his right arm, obviously planning to throw his threatened punch. Edd was sure it would be very painful, Bradley was known around school for his strong throwing arm, but as Bradley began his devastating swing Edd gripped the straps of his bag tighter and began to shift its weight. He quickly whipped his hands across the front of his body, sending the bag stuffed with multiple textbooks careening into Bradley’s exposed side.

 

“ _Oomph—_!” Bradley’s eyes went wide with shock as he reeled back from the impact of forty pounds of standardized knowledge, his punch aborted as his hands immediately flew to clutch his side. Christopher was in a surprised daze, standing behind Bradley, mouth agape.

 

Edd’s own eyes went wide as he realized what he had done. He had to get away while the jocks were still surprised by his quick defense, it would only be a matter of seconds before they enacted their vengeance. 

 

He steadied his bag and darted to the doorway, the sound of sneakers on moist tile echoing behind him. He sped up, not hesitating to push open the door. 

 

“S-s-sorry!”

 

Large hands gripped Edd harshly right below each armpit. “ _Nope,_ ” Christopher’s voice was almost a hiss, “after that shit, you’re not goin’ anywhere.”

 

“Chris, hold the lil’ cocksucker!”

 

Christopher maneuvered Edd back into the bathroom, turning him to face Bradley. Christopher’s arms came up under his armpits, bracketing his shoulders—holding him still. Edd trembled as Bradley advanced on him, absolute hatred boiling behind the jock’s eyes.

 

“M-my apologies, I did not mean f-for that to happen…”

 

Bradley sneered. “Sure, whatever you say.”

 

His fist came out of nowhere, hitting Edd right in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Edd yelped and bit his lip, the pain gathering tears in his eyes.

 

“Not so hot now, are we?” Bradley chuckled, Christopher’s accompanying guffaws shook Edd from behind. “I _meant_ that, by the way.”

 

Another punch came, making contact with the exact same spot as the first. Edd’s knees gave out, all his weight now being supported by the jock behind him. His tears began to spill, flowing freely down his face; he could feel them collect under his chin before they fell to the floor.

 

“P-pl-lea…”

 

“Aw, look, poor wittle cocksucker here is cryin’!” Bradley punched him again, causing Edd to whimper, the pain blooming across his skin. “Y’know, all this coulda been avoided if you just went ahead and done our homework.”

 

Yet another punch landed, just as strong as the others. Edd’s gut felt numb and he was getting dizzy, there was the unpleasant sting of bile rising in his throat. He weakly struggled against the confines of Christopher’s arms but they only tightened further. Edd wished he could hide his embarrassing whimpering and tears, but to no avail, the pain was too strong.

 

Edd blearily saw Bradley wind up another swing, but he was distracted as the chords of All Star suddenly began to play from somewhere behind him. Luckily, Bradley was distracted too, letting his fist fall to his side.

 

“Uh, Brad, can you get that? My phone is in my pocket…”

 

Bradley rolled his eyes and grumbled, “Seriously dude? Why the fuck is your phone ringer even _on_? And who’s calling you anyway, your mom?”

 

Bradley disappeared from Edd’s view, he closed his eyes and tried to calm his hectic breathing. The pain was a dull throb pulsating out from his abdomen, he could feel it twist and bloom with every breath. He really wanted to wash his face, to be clean and safe; to rid his body of tear residue and the overpowering stench of Axe deodorant Christopher was wearing. 

 

Edd took a deep breath, but couldn’t stop his fearful trembling.

 

“Oh shit, it’s Nat…”

 

“Answer it then!”

 

“Fine…” Edd heard some fumbling of plastic and glass. “Heya, wassup? Uh, Chris is busy right now—what do you want? Geez dude, I’m not his girlfriend, don’t even joke about shit like that. Huh? What do you mean, I thought we were meeting at six… No, I did _not_ get Kevin’s text… Ugh, _fine_ , we’ll be there in five. Yeah, whatever you puke-haired piece of shit, see ya soon.”

 

Edd felt Christopher shift behind him. “So, what? We’re meeting earlier than usual?”

 

“Yeah. Apparently Kevin wants to go over all our plays or some stupid shit like that. I guess we’re already late.”

 

“What about—“ Edd slumped a little as Christopher jostled him. “—y’know…”

 

“Just drop him for all I care, little shit had it comin' anyway.”

 

Edd fell to the stained floor with a grunt, reflexively curling into himself. The pain in his gut renewed when he hit the disgusting floor, his throat constricting. The smell of sour urine invaded his nose, Edd suppressed a gag—he didn't want to throw up.

 

“So fucking pathetic…”

 

Edd yelped as one of the jocks kicked him in the gut, bile rising further up his throat. He brought his knees up to his chest, clutching them for dear life. He shivered, he could feel more tears beginning to gather along the raw edges of his eyes.

 

_Please, just please leave me alone!_

 

“Next time we ask you to do somethin’, do it. Just save yourself the hassle, got it?”

 

Edd managed a weak nod, hoping that would appease his tormentors.

 

Bradley laughed, nasally and cruel. “I’mma leave this here…” Edd scrunched his eyes closed as he felt Bradley stuff some paper into his pant pocket. “It’s due in two weeks. Do it and we won’t have a rerun of the lil’ show we put on today… See ya then, dweeb.”

 

“Brad, we really gotta go…”

 

“Yeah, yeah…”

 

Edd could hear their sneakers on the tile retreat, quickly followed by the smack of the bathroom door as it opened and closed. 

 

_Safe at last._

 

Edd groaned, opening his eyes. He uncurled and propped himself up with his hands, trying not to look at the grimy floor below him. Pain unfurled deep in his gut, bile racing up his throat. Edd quickly stood up and rushed over to the nearest sink, promptly emptying the contents of his stomach into the basin. 

 

He glanced up at the scratched surface of the mirror; he looked absolutely dreadful. His sweater was dirty, face smudged, eyes swollen, and he was deathly pale—even more so than usual. Edd frowned, averting his eyes from his reflection.

 

Edd turned on the faucet, washing away his mess, and began to rinse his face to appear more presentable. When he was finished he walked over to the trashcan in the corner, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the wrinkled slip of paper Bradley had put there. The sight of the paper sent a spike of renewed anger deep through his entire being.

 

_How dare they presume that I’ll simply roll over and let them use my mind and hard work for their gain! The audacity of it all!_

 

His hands trembled, he hadn’t felt this angry in a long time. He hadn't been beaten up in a long time either.

 

Edd tore into the piece of paper, violently ripping it to shreds, letting each fragment drift down to the bottom of the trashcan—collecting where they belonged.

 

_Never again!_

 

**-o-**

 

**Sent to Kevin Barr at 4:15pm:**

 

**_My apologies Kevin, but I won’t be able to make it to the game tonight. I’m not feeling well, my stomach has been aching horribly since lunch, and I threw up a few minutes ago. I really wanted to see you play too, I’ll just have to make it to the next game! I’m sure you’ll perform phenomenally today, I’ll still be rooting for you even though I can’t be there in person._ **

 

**_I look forward to seeing you again, should I expect you sometime this weekend?_ **

 

 

**Received from Kevin Barr at 4:19pm:**

 

**_It’s okay DD! Feel better, make sure to drink lots of tea and stuff. Take it easy, relax, I bet you know tons of ways to soothe an upset stomach. Don't worry about missing the game either, there’s plenty of games left in the season, you’ll definitely make it to one! :)_ **

 

**_And yeah, how about tomorrow?_ **

 

 

**Sent to Kevin Barr at 4:22pm:**

 

**_Some nice tea was exactly what I had in mind! Tomorrow around noon would be perfect, and Sunday is a possibility as well. Hope to see you then, and good luck on your game!_ **

 

 

**Received from Kevin Barr at 4:24pm:**

 

**_Thanks, we’ll smash them for sure._ **

 

**_Tomorrow at noon, got it. It’s a date! ;D_ **

 

 

Edd smiled at his phone as he walked home from school, idly wondering if Kevin used emoticons with anyone he texted or just him. 

 

There was a softness to Kevin that Edd hadn't expected (emoticons included) but was glad to discover. It wasn’t like he was trying to hide it either, but at school Kevin seemed so much more aloof and filled with distain, especially when Edd observed him interacting with other classmates. This came off as cool indifference, and Edd suspected that this mislabeling played a major role in why Kevin was so popular. He seriously doubted that the rest of the student body thought Kevin was being serious with how he acted towards them, but as they’ve become closer over the last few weeks it was more and more evident that Kevin simply didn’t like many of the people Edd originally thought were his friends. 

 

Kevin was kind and sweet to those who he genuinely cared for though, like Nazz, Nathanial, and Edd himself. Just the thought of seeing him again, touching him and being able to talk to him, filled Edd’s aching stomach with wondrous butterflies. 

 

Unfortunately the butterflies quickly turned painful. Edd grimaced, clutching his abdomen.

 

He had debated telling Kevin about what had happened, but he didn’t want to get his boyfriend involved, it would only get messy that way. It was best to keep this matter private, even if he felt a bit guilty for stretching the truth. Edd hadn’t even told Marie about what had happened with Bradley a few weeks ago, and the incident today would be no different. 

 

He could handle that imbecile on his own, he just had to be prepared and proactive.

 

_Hmmm… That reminds me…_

 

Edd unlocked his phone and scrolled through his messages.

 

Sure enough, there was Bradley’s number listed under the recipients of the mass text he sent out earlier that afternoon. He deleted the number from the group message. He then scrolled through his contacts and blocked Bradley before completely deleting the contact listing.

 

If he could wipe the jock from his mind like his phone’s S.D. card, he would.

 

**-x-**

 

**Thursday October 6th, 12:05 PM**

 

Edd quickly glanced back down to his salad, picking at it with his plastic fork, hoping Bradley’s eyes would roam elsewhere. 

 

_Stop staring at me, you slack-jawed moron!_

 

Edd hadn’t noticed how he was stabbing individual pieces of vinaigrette-soaked lettuce with violent fervor, or the deep scowl dominating his face, until Kevin gently bumped his shoulder against his own. He attempted to school his features into a less spite-filled arrangement.

 

“Hey,” Kevin whispered, “what’s up? Got an A- on a test or something?”

 

Edd’s lip warbled as he bit back a smile. “No, just—“ he glanced up, Bradley wasn’t looking at him anymore, chatting with Christopher and Britney over at their table instead, “—I was just thinking of the stupidity and ignorance permeating our world.”

 

Kevin cocked an amused eyebrow, taking a large bite out of his sandwich. “Yeah, the cafeteria food makes me think the same thing.”

 

Edd giggled, Kevin shooting him a lopsided grin. He redirected his attention back to his salad, deciding to focus on how much better Kevin made him feel instead of the occasional stares he felt from the surrounding tables.

 

Bradley wasn’t the only one, though his looks were definitely the most menacing.

 

“Kevin, when do you think they’ll tire of staring at me?”

 

“Who?” Kevin’s eyes began darting around the loud mass of students gathered at the nearby tables. The feeling of being glared at immediately faded from Edd’s senses.

 

“I’ve noticed that a decent number of ‘popular’ students keep staring at me when we sit together at lunch, it happens occasionally in some of my classes as well.”

 

Kevin was frowning, looking off to the side. Edd followed his gaze to an adjacent table, at being noticed a member of the cheer squad pinked and quickly looked down at her lunch tray. 

 

Kevin’s frown turned to a momentary scowl, before fading as he turned to focus on Edd. “How long has this been happening?”

 

“Um, for the duration of this last week, I didn’t think it would continue after the first day…”

 

“Don’t pay any attention to them, they’ll get over themselves eventually.”

 

Edd nodded, anxiously clutching his hands together in his lap.

 

“Hey,” Kevin said quietly, one of his hands finding Edd’s knee under the table, “it’s okay, you belong here. Don’t let any of those idiots get to you.”

 

Edd smiled. “Thank you, I’ll try.”

 

Kevin’s eyes were soft, but they suddenly took on a mischievous glint that made Edd’s breath catch. “I know what’ll make you feel better… I can come over tonight if you want.”

 

Edd nodded frantically, some alone time with his boyfriend _would_ make him feel better about himself. “T-that sounds delightful.”

 

The lazy circles Kevin had been rubbing on his knee were soothing, but now they started to send sparks up Edd’s leg. “Choice. I can walk home with you too.”

 

“Ed and Marie usually accompany me, if that doesn’t bother you.”

 

“Nope, not a problem. Speaking of, hmm—“ Kevin craned his neck to look around the cafeteria, “—where are they anyway? They’ve been gone for awhile, same with Nat and Nazz…”

 

“I believe they are still in the lunch line.” Edd tried to find a line of sight through the dizzying kaleidoscope of moving students. “See, there they are, right next to the hot food section.”

 

“Oh…” Kevin’s face turned queasy when he noticed Ed stuff mashed potatoes and gravy directly into his Toxic Space Squids IX novelty lunchbox. “Yeah… I don’t mind tagging along.”

 

Edd giggled, sneaking his hand around Kevin’s under the table, giving it a little squeeze. Kevin jumped, the green tinge to his cheeks replaced by surprise. He quickly realized what was going on and gave Edd’s hand a responding squeeze—along with an amused glance. This made Edd smile at Kevin coyly, batting his lashes for affect. Kevin seemed poised to say something undoubtedly snarky, but was distracted by the sight of their approaching friends. Nathanial’s hair was now unmistakable, along with Marie’s, as the four of them weaved through the aisles two tables over.

 

Edd was then inexplicably overcome by the urge to lean into Kevin’s warmth and kiss him right there in the center of the cafeteria. Something about the weight of Kevin’s large hand in his own, and the knowledge that their friends knew and approved of their relationship triggered this reaction. And he was sure Kevin felt the same way, with the way he suddenly looked at him. 

 

But both of them just shifted awkwardly, heat rising to their cheeks, breaking the pleasant contact of their hands as their four friends sat down to eat.

 

Such a display of P.D.A. wouldn't be acceptable, after all.

 

**-o-**

 

Kevin’s hand cradled the side of Edd’s neck, thumb softly chasing his pulse as Kevin’s mouth peppered the side of his face with delightful little kisses—so light they almost tickled.

 

“ _Oooh_ , that feels amazing…”

 

Edd could feel Kevin’s responding smile against his skin, followed by a grunt of approval. Kevin’s hand turned Edd’s head so their lips met, Edd fisting the fabric clinging to Kevin’s back as he moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth. He couldn’t help himself, the more times they kissed the quicker Edd was able to respond to Kevin’s touch. He hadn’t ever experienced it before, the rush of euphoria that Kevin’s lips evoked, and he refused to become embarrassed by the sounds that feeling produced.

 

Kevin’s other hand ghosted over Edd’s side, touch barely present through his T-shirt. The too-light pressure made Edd squirm, causing him to arch up and press himself against Kevin’s torso. Kevin groaned a little bit from the contact, rocking his hips against Edd’s, pinning him slightly against the mattress. He could feel Kevin’s erection heavy against his hip.

 

“ _Ah_ ,” Edd broke their lips apart, panting against Kevin’s neck. Kevin started to kiss the side of Edd’s face again. “Kevin…”

 

Kevin reared back, knees on either side of Edd’s thighs, grinning as he pushed his bangs out of his face. His other hand rubbed over Edd’s chest. “Yeah babe?”

 

Edd eyed his boyfriend, tracing the lines of his stomach with one of his hands. He still couldn’t believe he could touch such a beautiful man. Even with Kevin’s face flushed and his clear— _adoring_ eyes focused only on him, Edd still felt a little embarrassed about what he wanted to bring up. They’ve only had heavy make out sessions so far, and though they were accompanied by some soft petting, they never tried anything unclothed.

 

Edd bit his lip. “Is it, um, alright if we move a bit further this evening?”

 

Kevin flushed even more, hand wandering down to Edd’s soft belly. “You sure?” His voice was rougher than Edd expected.

 

“I think so…” Edd hooked a finger under the hem of Kevin’s shirt, briefly feeling his heated skin. “I want—I _really_ want to see you.”

 

Kevin grin took on a sheepish edge. “Okay, well in that case I can take this off…” He reached down and started to peel his shirt away from his body, inch by tantalizing inch.

 

Edd’s eyes eagerly followed the exposure of Kevin’s skin. Though he had already received a few glimpses of Kevin’s beautiful form, never were they as direct or sensual as this; Kevin was stripping for _him._ This wasn’t an overextended stretch or a low collar—Kevin wanted him to watch, and seemed to deliberately take his time. 

 

Edd followed the thick line of hair coming up from Kevin’s waistline, it began to thin and grow sparse as it traveled over his softly toned abdominal muscles. It didn't stop at his bellybutton either, but continued further up until it dissipated near the bottom of Kevin’s sternum. Kevin’s chest, as it came into view, was more defined than his abs, and covered by a fine dusting of reddish-blond hair. It was actually quite surprising to Edd, who expected him to look more hard and defined, just how soft Kevin appeared to be. Of course he _was_ bulky and muscular, but everything was also obscured by a healthy filter of pudge. This made him look strong and powerful, but also oddly cuddly and nonthreatening. 

 

Edd thought that Kevin was a nice contrast to his own lanky and bony form, and he longed to reach out and touch him—skin to skin.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Edd murmured.

 

Kevin finished by pulling his shirt all the way off and tossing it onto the armchair by the window. He held his broad shoulders awkwardly, and Edd realized he was blushing; red staining both his cheeks and the freckled top of his chest. 

 

He turned and looked down at Edd, a small smile on his lips. “Now it’s your turn, babe.”

 

“Oh, um…”

 

_Surely he won’t be impressed by my body…_

 

Kevin’s fingers danced over the exposed section of Edd’s belly, right above his waistband. “You don’t have to, but… Well, I really want to see you too.”

 

“It’s okay—I just don’t know if you’ll like what you’ll see.”

 

Kevin suddenly leaned forward and captured Edd’s lips, his presence warm and steady over him. When Edd began to squirm and press himself up against Kevin, he retreated, leaving Edd panting. “I know I’ll like whatever I see.” Kevin’s voice was so sure and steady, “I already think you’re sexy as hell, I doubt anything under your shirt will change that.”

 

Edd blushed and, though he smiled, wasn’t completely sure how to respond. Edd allowed himself to instead be distracted by Kevin’s hands as they pleasantly stroked the skin of his obliques; dipping slightly under the hem of Edd’s shirt before caressing the dimple near his hip. Kevin’s hands felt so good and comforting, Edd could only imagine what their bodies would feel like plastered together.

 

Kevin stilled his hands, fingers disappearing under the edge of Edd’s shirt. He smiled and cocked an eyebrow, asking a silent question. Edd swallowed and nodded, shifting forward so he was sitting up, Kevin straddling his lap.

 

“Go ahead,” Edd said, hoarse.

 

“If you’re sure…” 

 

Kevin kissed him sweetly while his hands took hold of Edd’s shirt. Their lips only parted when Edd felt his shirt halfway up his torso, relocating his arms so Kevin could quickly pull his shirt over his head. He had to stop himself from covering his chest when his head became free, and he schooled his frown when Kevin threw his shirt over to the armchair.

 

The uncertainty he was feeling immediately fled when Kevin eyed his body with unmistakable appreciation.

 

Kevin smiled as his eyes darted down the length of Edd’s body. His hands soon followed, caressing Edd’s ribs, gently pushing against his skin— _exploring_. It was like a dam broke inside Edd, and his own hands began to map the contours of Kevin’s chest. His skin was so soft and hot, smooth and pinkish-tan except for the raised dots of freckles and occasional red hair. 

 

“You’re gorgeous, Edd.” Kevin’s hand came up to cup Edd’s cheek, his other hand heavy on Edd’s hip. A wondrous shiver ran down Edd’s back. “I’m so lucky…”

 

Edd leaned into Kevin’s hand, kissing his wrist. “Kevin, _please_ …” 

 

A dam must have broken inside Kevin too, because Edd was pushed back against the mattress, Kevin latching his mouth to the base of Edd’s neck, right above his collarbone. Kevin’s mouth sent blooms of icy pleasure dancing across Edd’s skin, eliciting a breathy moan with every movement of lips. Edd was running one hand through Kevin’s hair, allowing the other to explore the expanse of Kevin’s back—then his breathing hitched. Kevin had moved further down, kissing a trail to the top of Edd’s chest, one of his hands running through the line of hair decorating Edd’s belly.

 

All the attention Kevin was giving to Edd’s understimulated skin left him a whimpering mess—grounded only by Kevin’s lips, hands, and the soft quilt beneath him.

 

Edd clutched at Kevin’s shoulders and watched as Kevin kept moving down, licking at his sternum and experimentally tweaking a nipple. Edd involuntarily rolled his hips, his trapped erection bucking up against Kevin’s stomach. He couldn’t help it, the teasing was almost too much, and he never realized how sensitive his nipples were. Edd could feel Kevin’s chuckle vibrate through his skin, and suddenly green eyes met blue, Kevin’s flushed face and plump lips almost making Edd buck up again.

 

“Patience, babe.” The huskiness in Kevin’s voice made Edd shiver. “I wanna show you how much you mean to me.”

 

Kevin leaned back down and focused his attention on the area right above Edd’s bellybutton, planting a set of light kisses there. He unexpectedly paused, confusing Edd—Kevin’s hand ghosting over the fading yellowish-green bruise to the right of Edd’s bellybutton.

 

_Oh no, please don’t bring it up… Not now!_

 

Kevin resumed his kisses after an almost imperceptible pause, making them extra light as he paid attention to the edges of the bruise, his hands holding down Edd’s hips—thumbs rubbing little circles along his waistband. He moved on, kissing at the trail of hair descending from Edd’s bellybutton, before hooking his thumbs under the elastic of Edd’s house pants. 

 

Kevin pulled back, sitting up, a needy whine escaping Edd’s lips. Kevin was lightly flushed all over his body, and his face was filled with an intense longing. “God Edd, the sounds you make…”

 

“ _Kevin—“_

 

Without warning Kevin lunged forward, pressing himself against Edd so there was basically no air between them. Edd arched up to meet Kevin’s consuming warmth, delighted at the renewed contact, arms groping at his back. Their lips met and Edd groaned into Kevin’s mouth when his hand cupped Edd’s erection between them, hips giving a little thrust.

 

Kevin broke their kiss, gazing deep into Edd’s eyes. “How far do you want to go?”

 

“ _Ah,_ just touch me—I _need_ you to touch me…”

 

Kevin wetted his lips and grinned, squeezing Edd’s length through his pants. “On it.”

 

Kevin retreated so he was hunching over Edd’s groin, staring at his bulge. His fingers moved to the waistband of Edd’s pants, dipping deeper under the fabric. He looked back up at Edd, green eyes seeking approval. Edd bit his lip and nodded, lifting up his hips for easier access. Kevin didn’t wait, he quickly grabbed hold of the elastic band and pulled Edd’s pants down, boxers included.

 

Edd’s erection sprang forth, landing with a soft smack against his lower belly. Edd flushed, embarrassment almost immediately taking over.

 

Kevin’s eyes widened. “Wow.”

 

“‘I-I know it’s not much bu _—OH_!”

 

Kevin grabbed his dick and began to stroke it slowly, seemingly enraptured by the workings of Edd’s foreskin, Edd’s eyes fluttering closed at the touch. His hand was hot and gripped Edd maybe a little too tightly, but overall the feeling was wonderful and new—the friction almost perfect but so _different_ —the fact that it was Kevin’s large calloused hand touching him in such a way still hard to comprehend. He hadn't realized his hips were thrusting with each stroke of Kevin’s hand until it retreated, leaving Edd’s erection quivering for more.

 

Edd propped himself up on his elbows, planning on asking Kevin what was wrong, when he stopped short.

 

_Oh._

 

Kevin had divested his basketball shorts and underwear, sitting on his knees between Edd’s legs completely exposed. He looked a little sheepish, but Edd couldn’t understand why—he was _gorgeous_.

 

The trail of red hair that adorned his abdomen continued down to terminate in tight curls around the base of Kevin’s flushed erection, Edd’s eyes drawn immediately to the weeping tip. He was about the same size as Edd, maybe a little longer and thicker, but whereas Edd still possessed his foreskin Kevin did not. _Huh, that explains his apparent fascination…_ Edd felt his own dick throb as he continued to gaze at Kevin’s, he so badly wanted to touch it.

 

“Y’know—” Edd’s eyes snapped up from Kevin’s crotch to his pleased face, “—you can touch me too. Just sit up, I have an idea.”

 

“Oh, certainly…”

 

Kevin beckoned Edd forward with a smile, opening his arms. Edd scrambled up, allowing Kevin to wrap around him. Their legs and arms were now tangled together; Kevin’s around Edd and Edd’s around Kevin—their dicks almost touching between their bodies. One of Kevin’s hands found the side of Edd’s face, angling their mouths for a delightfully rough kiss, his other hand fully wrapping around Edd’s length.

 

Edd moaned as Kevin pulled at him, slowly and deliberately. Edd reciprocated and circled his hand around Kevin’s erection, tentatively giving it a few stokes. Kevin filled his mouth with needy grunts, a good sign—Edd was no longer afraid and picked up pace. Kevin’s dick was heated in his hand, giving little jerks with each quick stroke. It was strange to be holding such a delicate and sensitive part of a person, but also liberating in knowing that they were giving and receiving mutual pleasure. 

 

_He trusts me with this—himself._

 

Edd allowed his fingers to explore the soft skin along the underside of Kevin’s shaft, and collect the dampness of pre-come as he gently tugged, a delicious heat building above his own groin. Their kiss had long ago devolved into hard breathing and quick nips of lips—Kevin cursing under his breath and Edd panting, allowing himself to become lost in Kevin’s twisting hands and demanding mouth. His hips bucked up into Kevin’s hold, the heat continuing to build, he was so close to the edge.

 

“ _Kevin_ , I, _ah_ , I’m clo—“

 

“Close? Me, _Mmpf_ , m-me too…”

 

Their lips met roughly again, Kevin’s tongue deep in Edd’s mouth. They sped up their strokes, small tremors starting to overtake Edd’s body. He griped the back of Kevin’s neck tightly, and Kevin’s hand on his hip dug deep into pale skin, their rhythm frantic. Kevin broke their lips apart, and with a strangled cry came hot over Edd’s fingers and onto his lower belly.

 

“ _K-Kevin_!”

 

Edd came with a start, biting his lip and closing his eyes, collapsing loose-limbed and trembling against Kevin’s chest. Kevin’s arms wrapped around his back and held him there, the warm stickiness between them not bothering him, or even crossing his mind. He opened his eyes to see a freckled collarbone, Kevin’s earthy smell surrounding him completely.

 

He drew back a little, still loosely in Kevin’s arms. “That… That was extraordinary.”

 

Kevin smiled at him, so beautiful and filled with sleepy bliss. “I—I can’t even think straight after… It was _amazing._ _You're_ amazing, Edd.”

 

Edd grinned and ducked his head, Kevin tucking him under his chin. “You’re too sweet…”

 

Kevin kissed his forehead, one of his hands lightly running up and down his spine. Edd sighed into his warmth, nuzzling deeper.

 

“I care about you a lot, Edd.”

 

Edd could barely hear Kevin’s whisper against his hair, Kevin’s heartbeat fast in his ear.

 

“I care about you too,” he whispered against heated skin.

 

**-o-**

 

The window was cracked open, letting in fresh air; fading sunlight painting the unlit room countless shades of blue. The sky outside was doing its typical transition into nighttime, only the last traces of pink and orange visible above the rooftops across the street. Edd’s eyes followed the blinking red dots of airplanes as they traversed the darkening sky, heading towards the cities just over the ridge of hills isolating their little valley. 

 

Kevin’s fingers continued their petting, soothing circles and shapes written against the divot of Edd’s clavicle, toying with the collar of the shirt he had let Edd borrow as it draped loosely over Edd’s smaller frame. Edd huffed a little sigh, his own fingers gently stroking Kevin’s abdomen, carding through the dense hair of his treasure trail.

 

_‘Treasure trail' indeed…_

 

They were nice and clean after a shared shower, Kevin’s skin still a little damp against Edd’s cheek as he rested against his boyfriend’s chest. The smell of soap and Kevin’s pleasant masculine scent were oddly soothing to Edd as he gazed down the ridges and valleys of Kevin’s bare torso and out across the patterned quilt to the open window—seemingly a world away. He was calm and content, not wanting to leave Kevin’s arms or end the moment they were sharing, but it was mostly dark now and they had school tomorrow.

 

_I really don’t want him to leave._

 

“Hey Kevin?” Edd murmured, not looking away from the window, “May I ask you a question?”

 

“Go for it.”

 

“Hm.” Edd turned his head upright so his chin was resting on Kevin’s chest. He studied Kevin’s face, unsure how to word what he wanted to say. “Was today your first sexual experience?”

 

“That sounds so clinical,” Kevin chuckled, one of his hands rubbing along Edd’s back. “But to answer your question, no. I've done some stuff before, but, uh, what we did was definitely the most meaningful, and felt the best too.” 

 

“Care to elaborate?”

 

“What, you want the juicy details?”

 

Edd shrugged as best he could in the position he was in. “If you want to share them.”

 

“Honestly there’s not much to share,” Kevin stopped a moment, contemplating something. “I’ve only been with two other people besides you. You can probably guess the first.”

 

“Nazz?”

 

Kevin nodded. “Yeah. You probably already knew that we were an item throughout middle school and, well, I kinda already knew I wasn’t really into her _that_ way—but I still wanted to try to be ‘normal’, y’know? So we tried messing around after the the winter social in 8th grade, ‘taking our relationship to the next level’, I think she said.” Kevin chuckled, “Obviously it didn’t work out that well, turns out we both don’t swing that way. And I guess the love we felt was more like the type between siblings. That was an intense summer for me, _lots_ of talking, but we’re closer now than we were while dating. I still think of her as my little sister.”

 

“I thought you two ceased your relationship because you preferred to be friends, but I never figured the reason was sexual incompatibility. I didn’t even know that Nazz was homosexual, I never even suspected… Though looking back I suppose that it makes a lot of sense.”

 

“Yeah, we’re similar that way. Nobody would suspect that either of us are gay.”

 

Edd nodded and tilted his head to the side, Kevin’s heartbeat filling his ears. “So who was the other person?”

 

“Oh, some guy I met at football camp.” Edd could see a light flush overtake Kevin’s chest. “We, uh, just jerked each other off a few times… Definitely better than what I tried with Nazz, but nothing like what we did today.” Kevin’s arms squeezed comfortably around Edd’s upper back. “You’re something special.”

 

Edd blushed. “Oh…”

 

“What about you? You done anything before?”

 

“Well…” Edd could feel his blush deepen and averted his eyes. He traced loose circles around Kevin’s nipple with his index finger. “I don’t know if it counts since, well, we didn’t exactly _touch_ each other… But I’ve, erm—I’ve pleasured myself alongside another individual.” Edd breathed in and out, willing embarrassment away. “And, you see, that individual didn’t realize that I was pleasuring myself to the sight of them rather than what they were showing me.”

 

Edd risked a glance up at Kevin, his smile was annoyingly amused.

 

“So, do I know them, this mysterious individual?”

 

“Erm, you did. I’m sure you can guess…”

 

There was a pause. “Ah.”

 

“Yes, ‘ah’ indeed.”

 

One of Kevin’s hands began to soothingly stroke Edd’s back. “I never hear you or Ed talk about him… Can I ask what happened?”

 

_Should I…?_

 

Edd shook his head. “No, I’d prefer if you didn’t. I will tell you when I’m ready, I just would rather not right now.” He bit his lip and contemplated the swirling fractal pattern of Kevin’s chest hair. “You can ask me another question instead, if you want.”

 

“Hey, don’t feel like you're obligated to tell me something just because I’m your boyfriend. I get that some shit should be private…” Kevin continued stroking his back. “I don’t have to know, you might never be ready—though if you are know that I’m here for you, okay?”

 

“Yes, of course…” Edd lost himself counting Kevin’s heartbeats. “Thank you for being so understanding.”

 

“Just tryin’ to be a decent boyfriend.” Kevin leaned forward and kissed Edd’s forehead, the gentle touch leaving tingles in its wake. “But I _do_ have a question for you, one that I’ve been thinking about.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah.” Kevin shifted a bit under Edd, his face barely illuminated by the streetlight outside. “I know we talked about you thinking I didn’t genuinely like you, before, but I’ve been stuck thinking about that time a few weeks back when we got into that argument… And, well, I think there was something else going on, because you really weren’t acting yourself. Am I worrying too much, or could you let me know why you were so annoyed?” 

 

“Oh, well… It seems so silly now, but I was at a point where merely being around you was simply too much work, especially attempting to hide how I felt…”

 

Kevin gave Edd a reassuring squeeze. “I know, just, I feel like I did something else to make you so mad all of a sudden… And I don’t want to make the same mistake again, y’know?”

 

_He’s so worried—does he not know he has me, totally, already?_

 

“Believe me, it was nothing you did,” Edd muttered, not wanting to lie to his boyfriend. “I was just having a bad time that day, and I forgot you might show up like we agreed… So I suppose when I saw you I just wanted you gone.”

 

Kevin’s arms tightened. “Does that nasty bruise on your stomach have something to do with your bad day?”

 

Edd’s eyebrows shot up, he hoped Kevin couldn’t feel the increased thrum of his heart. “What? No!” _Yes._ “That bruise is… It’s from gym class! We were playing dodgeball, not my best sport…”

 

Edd could feel Kevin’s incredulous gaze dig into the top of his head. He nuzzled his face deeper against Kevin’s chest.

 

“Okay,” Kevin said after a brief pause.

 

_Whew…_

 

Edd ran one of his hands over Kevin’s ribs. “I’m still sorry about that day though, I treated you so unfairly.”

 

Kevin kissed his temple, Edd sighing at the contact. “I’ve already forgiven you, I just want to make sure I’m not being an idiot and bugging you or something.”

 

“You’re not annoying and you're not an idiot. You’re an amazing boyfriend, don’t think you’re anything less.”

 

“Good.” Edd could hear his smile. “That’s… That’s really nice to hear. Thanks.”

 

Edd grinned against Kevin’s skin, soaking in his smell and warmth.

 

“Just know Edd,” Kevin hesitated for a breath, “no matter what happens, I’ll try to be here for you. You can rely on me, you can trust me.” He kissed his forehead again. “I’ll never purposely hurt you, and… And you don’t have to be ashamed about anything around me. I’ll always back you up, whatever it takes.”

 

_Nobody has ever said that before._

 

Edd sniffed and then kissed Kevin’s chest, blinking back the slight threat of tears. “I—I think I’m starting to understand that… And you’re worried about being a bad boyfriend? You’ve been nothing but wonderful to me, I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” He kissed Kevin’s chest. “Likewise, by the way, know that I’m here for you too.”

 

Kevin chuckled, jostling Edd’s head slightly. “You’re a good boyfriend too, y’know. It feels so easy and right being with you, I’m glad we’re together.”

 

“Yeah,” Edd sighed contentedly, smiling against his boyfriend’s skin, “me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a rollercoaster! I never said this was a slow burn either, hope that's okay!
> 
> Next chapter will take longer to publish since I haven't even started Chapter 5 yet, so please bear with me. And, as always, I love seeing your comments and critiques. Thanks to everyone who left Kudos and commented last chapter, keep em' comin'!
> 
> Tags:  
> \- Bullying/homophobic slurs  
> \- Violence  
> \- Explicit sexual content


	3. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd supports Kevin by going to a football game with Ed. Lunch at school gets easier, and Edd has a revelation over dinner with Kevin and his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 has arrived! Thanks to everyone who left a comment, the support means a lot! As always, tags for sensitive material are in the endnote.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Friday October 14th, 8:18 PM**

 

A loud groan erupted from the surrounding bleachers as the Raspberry Ridge Rattlers scored, yet again, against the Peach Creek Cobblers. Edd winced at the sound, covering his ears with his hands. It didn’t help that Ed always joined in with the groans or booing, and always louder than strictly necessary. It _also_ didn’t help that since Ed was sitting next to him he basically shouted right into Edd’s ear. Edd wasn’t sure if his tall friend even knew the rules to the game, but that did nothing to dampen his enthusiasm.

 

Not that Edd knew the rules particularly well either, but at least he didn’t partake in the crowd’s rowdy behavior.

 

It was only the second game he’d ever attended, the first being Peach Creek’s momentous victory against Lemon Brook the week prior, and he was nowhere close to understanding what was going on. He wasn’t bored, and he felt excitement whenever Peach Creek scored, but he didn't react to all the intricacies of the game that appeared to entrance the other spectators. Edd simply found the whole ordeal entertaining, what with the cheerleaders doing mind-boggling gymnastics, the demonstration of physics and aerodynamics as the football careened through the air, and the general vibe of excitement palpable in the blue dusk of the evening. 

 

It was also nice to know he was there supporting his boyfriend, the grace and speed Kevin demonstrated on the field amazing to witness. Edd could see why so many people looked up to him, after seeing him play only twice.

 

“ _Go go Peach Creek—keep it up and we can’t be beat_!”

 

The cheerleaders were chanting with giant sparkly orange megaphones, Nazz all blonde and perky at the top of the human pyramid, her megaphone even more comically large and bedazzled than the rest. Their chant was starting to spread to the previously glum audience, the cheerleaders without megaphones clapping to the beat. Edd could just make out Nazz’s perfectly white grin before she threw her megaphone to the ground, one by one the other girls doing the same, then starting with Nazz each girl backflipped down, dissolving the pyramid in an impressive display of flexibility and athleticism. The crowd went wild, the cheerleaders now picking up pom-poms and dancing in a grid formation along the sidelines. 

 

The crowd kept chanting as the cheerleaders shook their pom-poms, Edd hesitantly joining in.

 

Out on the field the players clashed together with audible grunts, orange and white mixing with red and gold uniforms, the shiny polyester shimmering slightly under the high-intensity lights illuminating the field. The mass of muscle broke apart and a single Peach Creek player darted out, holding the football.

 

“Ed, that’s Kevin!”

 

“GOOOO KEVIN!” Ed shouted, causing Edd jump.

 

It seemed like everyone then stood up on the bleachers, Edd having to do the same in order to see. The Raspberry Ridge team just couldn’t catch Kevin since he had a lengthy head start, multiple players falling to the turf as they failed to tackle him. Kevin did one last weave, dodging a player coming at his side, and made it over the white line to the end zone—slamming the football into the ground. 

 

The crowd went crazy, the noise almost deafening.

 

Edd cheered for his boyfriend along with everyone else on their side of the field. His cheering quickly devolved into adrenaline-fueled giggles as Kevin did a pretty embarrassing victory dance; he definitely wasn’t as graceful a dancer as he was a quarterback. Edd found the sight extremely endearing, a soft fluttering in his gut making him feel lighter than air.

 

The cheering, along with Kevin’s so-called ‘dance’, was cut short by a ear-splitting buzz signaling the beginning of half-time. The players dispersed off to the sidelines, the Peach Creek High marching band taking over the field. Peach Creek’s mascot, a grinning cartoon slice of cobbler named Crumble, came stumbling out along with the band, dancing clumsily with the cheerleaders. Edd suspected the mascot was Jonny, mainly due to the sandals sticking out the bottom of the costume.

 

Edd heard a guttural rumble. He turned to see Ed holding his midsection, face eerily intense as he watched Crumble almost trip and fall onto Nazz.

 

“Ed, want me to get you something from the concessions stand?”

 

Ed snapped out of his stare and beamed. “Yeah Double D! Ask if they have buttered toast! Or any—” Ed’s eyes snapped back to Crumble, now flailing around on the ground. A drip of drool fell from the corner of Ed’s mouth. “— _pie_ …”

 

Edd opened his mouth, about to make sure Ed knew that the mascot wasn’t an actual giant slice of pie, before thinking better of it. He shook his head and smiled, standing up. “Alright, I’ll go check. Please watch my things while I’m away.”

 

“Will-do, buckaroo!”

 

While Edd was side-shuffling through the bleachers, avoiding countless knees, he noticed Ed carefully watching his sweater and messenger bag before looking back to Crumble, his head swiveling back and forth every few seconds. Edd chuckled, eventually freeing himself from their row to arrive at a flight of metal steps. He followed a decent-sized throng of people as they made their way down to the food stands.

 

_I’m glad Ed agreed to accompany me, he’s been very helpful this week. Especially since…_

 

Edd shivered, worry suddenly clouding his thoughts—he realized that this was the first time in a week he’s been without a close friend in public.

 

_It’s okay, Bradley is out on the field… He can’t do anything to me while I’m up here, not to mention that I’m still surrounded by all these people—get ahold of yourself Eddward!_

 

The line for food was long, but Edd was an expert at waiting patiently. 

 

By the time he acquired snacks for Ed and a bottle of water for himself, it was almost the end of halftime. On the way back to his seat he came close to the sidelines, hearing a commotion over the marching band. Apparently Crumble and the Rattler’s mascot, a rattlesnake in a suit with an enormous cigar hanging out of its sneering mouth, got into some sort of altercation while he was away, both costumed individuals being held apart by a group of referees.

 

“Do you have any idea what happened?” he asked Ed once he sat back down, noticing that his friend was still staring ravenously at the mascot.

 

Ed blinked out of his daze. “Huh?” His eyes then fell to the box of snacks Edd had positioned on his lap. “They have any buttered toast?”

 

“Erm, not exactly. They didn't have any sliced bread, but I managed to get them to toast some hotdog buns and they were able to butter those instead. Also they had a large variety of mini pies so I… Um… Ed?”

 

While Edd was explaining, Ed had leaned forward and snatched a toasted bun from the box. He was now sniffing at it loudly with a seriously concerned expression on his face, one that caused Edd to internally debate whether or not he had made a mistake. He watched, fascinated, as Ed stopped sniffing and decided to just shove the entire bun in his mouth at once. Ed grinned around the crunchy bread before swallowing—Edd could’ve sworn his friend hadn’t even chewed.

 

“Your hunt for survival rations was successful,” Ed said in that knowing tone he used when quoting something. He fished a shiny coin out of his jacket pocket. “Here’s a lil’ something for your troubles, young man.”

 

“Oh.” Edd examined what Ed had deposited in his hand. It looked to be a golden Canadian Dollar. “…Thank you?”

 

Ed nodded sagely. “Don’t spend it all in one place!”

 

The buzzer went off, making Edd wince, his focus now turned to the expanse of grass before him. The marching band began to filter off the field, along with Crumble, and he could see the football team form a huddle off to the side. The second half of the game was about to start.

 

Ed leaned over and took the box right out of Edd’s lap. He sniffed hesitantly at the assortment of mini pies and hotdog buns. Edd made sure to grab his water bottle before the whole array of food was decimated right before his eyes.

 

Edd looked back out to the field and grinned when he caught sight of Kevin among his teammates—the orange and white uniform suited him nicely. They were getting into some sort of formation facing off the other team and Edd could feel the excitement begin to bubble up from within.

 

_Not so boring after all!_

 

**-o-**

 

Ed was licking at his fingers for any residual morsel of pie as he waited alongside Edd in front of the locker room doors. The slight slurping sound wasn’t too annoying, and for some reason it helped ease Edd’s jitters, Edd being more comfortable with his friend’s unusual behavior than the memorabilia-filled room around them.

 

They weren’t the only students milling about, the many friends of either football players or cheer squad members almost filling the small gymnasium annex. However both him and Ed certainly stood out from the crowd, they weren’t the only non-jocks present but they were definitely the only ‘uncool’ students in the room. Edd was getting better at ignoring the occasional questioning glance he and Ed received though. He was used to it now, and the frequency the looks occurred was already drastically dropping off anyway. 

 

He refused to allow _their_ hangups to lessen _his_ mood.

 

_At least that’s the idea…_

 

Spirits were high among those amassed there; the Cobblers had managed a very narrow victory over the Rattlers, and everyone was both relieved and excited for the next game. No doubt there would be a party celebrating the occasion somewhere out in Peach Creek’s endless suburban sprawl, and even though Kevin had previously assured Edd that he had no interest in attending anything, Edd was worried that he might be dragged out for a night of loud thumping music and underage drinking.

 

He was far from ready to deal with something like that. That type of new social setting would require hours of mental and physical preparation. _Hours._

 

Edd watched his fingers fit together and slowly loosen apart over and over again, trying to focus on the excitement he felt for the outcome of the game and for seeing his boyfriend again instead of imaginary social situations and disapproving glares. Even though he had hardly any knowledge regarding football, Edd was still very proud of Kevin’s performance and knew that his boyfriend would appreciate him saying so. If only Kevin would hurry up and exit the locker room so they could head home, releasing Edd from the anxious state he was working himself into.

 

_It’s been fifteen minutes or so, he should be out at any moment—calm yourself!_

 

The sound of a swinging door opening, shortly followed by an increased amount of chatter among the other students, interrupted Edd’s thoughts. He perked up and glanced away from his hands to look at the twin doors on the opposite wall. He immediately slumped, disappointed. The girls’ locker room door was open and multiple cheerleaders were spilling out, hugging friends and talking excitedly—there was no sign of Kevin. 

 

He did notice that Nazz was among the cheerleaders though. She was at the center of a group of girls chatting next to the open door. She must have felt him looking because she looked up and caught his eye, a bright smile spreading over her face when Edd gave a nervous little wave. She hugged some of her friends and exchanged parting words before making her way over to where Edd and Ed were standing by the trophy case.

 

“Double D, Ed!” She rolled up on the balls of her feet and gave both of them a brief hug. Ed practically squealed, he wasn’t used to someone willingly giving him a hug. “You guys made it to the game! Wasn’t it amazing? It got kinda crazy there at the end, don’t ya think?”

 

“Oh yes, for a moment there I was worried we wouldn’t win.” Edd flashed a slight smile, “I admit I was having trouble following along, but overall I enjoyed myself a great deal. The game was very suspenseful!”

 

“I liked the cheering! Everyone was super loud!”

 

Nazz’s eyes crinkled, amused. “Yeah Ed, the atmosphere can get pretty exciting! I like the crowd reactions too.”

 

“Your cheer routine was absolutely extraordinary too, you’re very talented. I had no idea you could do so many backflips…”

 

“Thanks!” Nazz shifted her weight to one hip and beamed at Edd. “We’re a really dedicated squad. We practiced all summer and we might even go to cheer nationals—if we play the cards right, anyway.”

 

Edd fumbled with his fingers, over Nazz’s shoulder he saw the boys’ locker room door open, but Kevin wasn’t among those who exited. “I hope that works out, Marie told me how much going to nationals would mean to you.”

 

Nazz glanced over her shoulder and then back at Edd. “Yeah, it would mean some killer scholarship opportunities… You’re waiting for Kev, right?”

 

Edd blushed. “Yes, we’re going to walk home together…”

 

“This late?” Nazz furrowed her brow, looking to Ed and then back to Edd. “Lemme drive you guys, we’re all going to the same place anyways… And maybe we could all hang or something? Kev and I used to watch bad movies together after games, does that sound like something you’d want to do? I have a projector in my basement, hi-def and everything.”

 

“Oh, thank you, but I don’t want to impose—“

 

“You got Brain Stealers From Mars?” Ed chimed in, “Or any of the Toxic Space Squids movies?”

 

“Oh yeah dude I can get those,” she giggled, “I noticed your lunchbox, those movies are _sooo_ funny! And Double D, don’t stress it, you’re my friend—it’s no biggie.”

 

“Well if you insist, I won’t object…”

 

The chatter in the room seemed to stop abruptly. Edd and Nazz looked over to the boys’ locker room door just in time to catch a glimpse of Kevin and Nathanial before they were swamped by the majority of the people in the room crowding around them. The room was soon filled with the sounds of excited congratulations and praise, all morphing into an indistinguishable auditory mess. 

 

“Jeez,” Nazz shook her head, “you’d think the team hadn’t won in years with how they’re acting.”

 

Edd tore his eyes away from the mass of students. “Is this not normal?”

 

“Um, kinda?” She chuckled when they both caught sight of Kevin’s slightly panicked expression from the center of the crowd. Edd frowned. “Something like this always happens to Kevin after a good game, just not normally so—hmm, invasive? I dunno, but this isn’t _too_ unusual. Nat and I think he has some sort of secret fan club that organizes stunts like this, probably after a lock of hair or something just as weird.”

 

Edd looked to Nazz, aghast, “Has that happened before?!”

 

“Oh no dude! But I wouldn’t be shocked if it happened eventually. Did you know last year someone broke into his gym locker and stole his mouthguard and cup?”

 

Edd gaped and blinked. “Oh dear, um…”

 

“Right? If someone’s willing to do something _that_ weird, there might as well be an obsessed fan club. I’m just glad nothing like that happens to the cheer squad.”

 

“Are we starting a cult?” Ed asked curiously, peering down at them. “I wanna be the un-knowing leader!”

 

“A cult?” Nazz repeated, confused.

 

“No Ed, we certainly are not! And I believe you mean ‘ _all_ -knowing’.”

 

“I’m the un-knowing leader Double D!”

 

Edd sighed, exasperated, unsure how to make his friend understand.

 

“Uh, hey guys…” Edd turned to see Kevin settle his threadbare red baseball cap backwards over his wet hair, some of his bangs peeking out the hole above the adjustment strap. “Sounds like I’m interrupting something pretty interesting.”

 

“Kev!” Nazz gave him a hearty hug.“Great game dude! Where’d Nat go?”

 

“I think he snuck off when I got mobbed.” Kevin gestured behind him in the direction of the exit. Edd noticed that the room was now mostly empty, only a few stragglers waiting along the walls. “He said something about a party at Marty’s, you know how Nat is with parties…” 

 

Nazz chuckled wryly, and Edd suddenly felt out of place. “Yeah, that boy basically _breathes_ parties.”

 

“Heh, isn’t that the truth.” Kevin shook his head and smiled, eyes meeting Edd’s. His smile broadened. “You like the game?”

 

“Oh—yes, it was marvelous!” Edd grinned, he always did when Kevin smiled at him like that. He had to stop himself from reaching out to touch his boyfriend, keenly aware of the eyes upon them. “You were phenomenal! Though, admittedly, I don’t really have many other games to compare against… You were amazing last time too, but tonight it was so intense—you obviously pushed yourself to a new extent, I’m immensely proud of you!”

 

Kevin blushed, his smile taking a sweet edge as he ducked his head. “Um, thanks… I’m really glad you liked it. Knowing you were out there in the stands meant a lot to me, especially when it wasn’t looking so good…. I was, uh, kinda playing for you…”

 

Edd couldn’t stop his shy grin even if he tried. He swore Nazz was giggling behind her hand. “Oh Kevin…” Edd started towards his boyfriend, but caught himself mid-step. 

 

He could feel eyes on him.

 

Kevin glanced over his shoulder at some straggler cheerleaders by the track team trophy case. When he turned back, that lovely smile of his was gone. Everything suddenly felt awkward. “So, uh, should we start making our way out? I need to get outta here.”

 

“Yes, let’s.” Edd fell in step next to Kevin as they crossed the room, shoulders close but not close enough; he could hear both Nazz and Ed follow close behind. He wanted desperately to hold his boyfriend’s hand. 

 

“Hey Nazz,” Kevin asked over his shoulder, “shouldn't you have gone home already?”

 

“Do you really think I’d let you guys walk home when I could easily drive you? Seriously, Kev, you coulda just—“

 

“HEY! Kev— _dude_!”

 

Edd suppressed a shudder at Bradley’s voice.

 

Kevin turned around, Edd shrank behind him. “Yeah Brad,” annoyance colored Kevin’s voice, “wassup?”

 

“You headin’ over to Marty’s party? It’s gonna be sick, plenty of booze and girls, it’d be a nice surprise to the guys if their captain stopped by. Y’know you’d be the center of the party….” Bradley’s eager-to-please expression morphed into a scowl when he noticed Edd over Kevin’s shoulder. Edd refused to shrink any further, this was the first time they’d seen each other face to face since the bathroom—he hadn’t done Bradley’s homework like demanded. “…Why are you hangin’ with that loser?”

 

“Huh?” Kevin followed Bradley’s nod in Edd’s direction. He took in Edd’s stiff stance and the mostly-blank look on his face, Edd only allowing his eyes to soften when they looked at each other. Kevin set his jaw, turning to look back at Bradley. “It’s a shame, but I can’t make it tonight. Other plans.”

 

Edd would shiver if Kevin ever directed that tone of voice his direction, but that would never happen.

 

“Seriously dude? You haven’t been to a party this whole year! You need to let off some steam, you can’t tell me you actually _enjoy_ being around that fag and his retarded frien—“

 

“Brad,” Kevin practically hissed. Edd could see his fists tighten as Kevin shifted to the side, blocking Bradley completely from view. “I dunno why you think we’re anything more than teammates, ‘cause it’s none of _your_ business who I hang out with or what I do in my spare time. None, you don’t have a say. We’re definitely not friends like you think we are; as if I’d even want a pathetic excuse for a human being like yourself as a friend in the first place.” Kevin’s voice was steady but rising in volume, the remaining students in the annex were all paying close attention. “Don’t ever fucking speak to me again unless we’re in practice or on the field. That get through your thick lil’ skull? Don’t say a single word to me, and you better not fucking talk about Edd like that ever again either. You keep your shit-hole of a mouth shut and we won’t have any more problems—I’m done here.”

 

Kevin grabbed Edd’s elbow firmly as he turned, leading him towards the exit. Edd only had a moment to see Bradley’s gaping fish face before he decided to look up at Kevin instead. His face was steely, jaw clenched and expressive brows mere flat lines over his eyes. He wouldn’t meet his eyes, Edd had never seen Kevin this angry before.

 

Edd heard sputtering somewhere behind him. “Nazz, he—he can’t be for real, right?”

 

Nazz laughed, false sweet. “Don’t fucking talk to me Brad.”

 

“You too?!”

 

“Hmm, you bet!”

 

Nazz and Ed’s shoe squeaks caught up with them, but nobody said a word. They left the polished tile of the gym behind, the cool breeze of the night hitting Edd’s face as they walked to the parking lot, the tall eucalyptus trees dotting the school grounds swaying with each gust. Kevin’s grip on his elbow had softened but was still present, his thumb making little arcs against his sleeve.

 

The contact meant everything.

 

They stopped in front of Nazz’s beat-up Volkswagen Golf, she unlocked the car and looked sadly at Kevin. Edd risked a glance only to see Kevin biting his lip, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

 

Edd felt his heart tighten. He brought Kevin into a tight hug, arms holding his boyfriend’s back steady, cheek in the crook of Kevin’s neck. Kevin hugged him back, like Edd was his anchor, kissing his temple before resting his cheek against the top of his head. 

 

Kevin let out a wet, stuttering sigh, and for some reason being wrapped up in Kevin’s arms made everything feel like it was going to be alright.

 

**-o-**

 

Through half-closed eyes Edd watched the AppleTV screensaver of San Francisco on the projector, tracking the tiny dots of cars as the camera panned up a busy avenue lit by a golden dawn. He could hear Ed’s occasional loud snores coming from where he was splayed out on the floor, and Nazz’s gentle snuffling from the big armchair off to the side—both had knocked out near the end of the second movie. He knew he was close to falling asleep too, Kevin’s chest was quickly becoming his favorite pillow.

 

Kevin’s hand started to stroke up his side. They’ve been quietly enjoying each other’s presence since the movie ended; it was nice to be able to take comfort in another person’s close proximity. It was even better knowing that they didn’t have to pay attention to how they acted around their friends. Edd didn’t have to hold back the touches he now always longed for, and Kevin must feel similarly because ever since the ride back to the cul-de-sac neither of them had been able to keep their hands to themselves.

 

Nothing inappropriate, definitely not, instead they’ve been exchanging touches which convey the relaxing steady presence of the other. Comforting touches which began to take on a different meaning than before, touches which say ‘I’m here for you, always’ and ‘I care for you no matter what’. Touches that express those three words neither of them have ever said aloud, but the feeling is still there—beginning to settle. Stronger than ever too, and Edd almost can’t believe it.

 

_He has to feel it too. Lord, I_ hope _he feels it too…_

 

Edd sighed and settles against his boyfriend, the man who’s quickly becoming the most important person in his life. Kevin continued his gentle strokes and kisses Edd on the temple, in that spot he seems to like so much. The kiss makes Edd smile and then yawn, it was already way later than he usually stayed up.

 

“Hey,” Kevin whispered against his hairline, “you still up?”

 

“Barely.” He yawned again.

 

“I… I have something I wanted to ask you about, but it didn’t feel right with Nazz and Ed listening in.”

 

Ed let out a loud snore, and Edd could see Nazz curled up on her chair. “What is it?”

 

“Um, is—do you get treated like that all the time?”

 

Edd paused, worrying his lip. “Like what?”

 

“Like…” Kevin’s hand lingered at his side. “Like, I dunno, you’re nothing? Like you’re worthless, or tainted… Do you get bullied a lot? Does _Brad_ bully you a lot?”

 

Edd hesitated, formulating words. There was a sadness and guilt to Kevin’s voice that cut right through him. “…Not always. I mean, most people at school don’t treat me especially poorly. They aren’t mean to me, but it does feel like I don't exist sometimes, like they forget I’m there…” Kevin’s arms circled Edd’s torso, warmth and safety blooming in their wake. “I—I don’t get bullied, not really. But… Bradley does seem to have it out for me, he calls me names a lot. A-and—“ Edd grimaced at the memory of pain, shaking his head. “—He’s really the only one who treats me like that. I’ve been avoiding him because of it.”

 

Kevin’s fingers dug into the fabric of Edd’s shirt, balling into fists. “Y’know you don’t have to take his shit right? You can’t let people talk to you like that—they’ll start to think they can do anything to you and get away with it. Like calling you a—like it was…” Edd felt Kevin shake his head. “I knew Brad was an asshole, but I—the way he looked at you, like you were some sorta bug—I just… I wish I had known sooner…”

 

“His opinion is unimportant to me.” Edd untangled one of Kevin’s hands and cradled it softly in his palm. “You’ve been telling me to ignore those who, well, who don’t think I belong around you—and I have been, and it’s been _working_. I’m doing the same thing with Bradley, ignoring him, avoiding being close to him in any way and, uh—“ He tightened his grip around Kevin’s fingers. “—It’s not exactly like I have any other choice. Otherwise he’d… He’d make things difficult, this is the easiest way…”

 

“Wait a minute.” Kevin’s other hand gently pushed Edd’s chin up so they were looking at each other. Kevin looked worried as he studied Edd’s face. “He hasn’t—he hasn’t hurt you, right?”

 

Edd felt himself still, heartbeat echoing in his ears. “Erm…”

 

A sort of dawning recognition and resolve settled over Kevin’s features.

 

“I’m gonna kill him.”

 

“Kevin, please, you don’t have to resort to violence!” He looked at his boyfriend pleadingly. Kevin was oddly serene and composed, but his eyes were alight with fury.

 

“Where did he—?” Kevin’s face broke, his hands gentle and soft as they held Edd tight. Edd felt pings of guilt with every reassuring touch. “It was that bruise, wasn’t it?”

 

Edd ducked his head, burying his face against Kevin’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut. Tight. “…Yes.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Edd could tell Kevin was trying to stay calm, but the rawness of emotion behind his voice was revealing. He felt guilt unfurl deep in his gut. “I—I don’t know. I suppose I thought I could handle him on my own… I didn’t want to bother you with my problems, to demand too much of you—“ Edd felt tears gather along his lower eyelid. “—I didn’t want you to feel like I’m some annoying burden. A-and I couldn’t forgive myself if you got hurt because of me, if _he_ hurt you… It—I don’t know if that makes much sense…”

 

“Oh, Edd…” Kevin gathered him up in his arms, hugging him and pressing soft kisses against his forehead. “I would do anything for you, don’t you understand that? Anything. I’m serious—you needing my help would never feel like a burden… That’s why we’re together y’know? To take care of each other, to be there when shit hits the fan… That’s what a relationship is, at least to me; trusting another person with your problems and hoping that it’s easier dealing with them together than—than alone.” Kevin’s voice was quiet and warbling, Edd wondered if maybe he was crying too. “And I—I just wish you had trusted me with this sooner… So I could stop you from ever getting hurt.”

 

“Kevin—“ he bit out, the steady snores of their friends an almost soothing backdrop. “I _do_ trust you, more than anyone, please know that! I just—it’s just, I—I’m not used to being able to rely on anyone for anything. You’ve been so open and good to me—I’m sorry for not letting you know…”

 

“It’s okay Edd, we’ve only been going out for like a month… This is pretty new for both of us, I think I understand. Just, the next time he tries something—if he so much as breathes an insult or intimates you— Tell me, _please_. That goes for anyone else too, we have to deal with homophobic bullshit together, okay?”

 

“Alright, I will. I promise. But please—no violence.”

 

Kevin was quiet for a long moment, the instance filled with reluctant hesitation. “…Fine. But if he so much as touches you again—“

 

Edd smiled, still a bit surprised that Kevin would willingly fight for him. But he really hoped it never came to that. He kissed Kevin’s neck, both to reassure his boyfriend and hear that adorable hitch to his breath. “Let’s hope it’ll never come to that. I don’t want to see anyone hurt, especially you, and definitely not because of me…”

 

“Edd, the last thing I want is for you to get hurt. I’d do anything to keep you safe, I mean, I wouldn’t do anything stupid but, when it comes down to it—you’re worth it. _Whatever_ it takes… I lo—y-you’re _very_ important to me, okay?

 

_Was he about to—?_

 

“Okay,” he replied, feeling content, letting out a yawn. _What time is it?_ “You promise not to do anything drastic or stupid, and I’ll promise not to hide any bullying…” Another yawn. “That sound agreeable?”

 

Kevin relaxed and chuckled, “God you’re so cute when you're sleepy… Yeah that sounds good to me.”

 

“Hmm,” Edd hummed. His eyes began to slip closed as Kevin’s breathing lulled him.

 

“Is there—will you tell me what happened? With Brad?”

 

Even though Kevin was whispering, Edd still cringed. “Of course, just not now. Too sleepy…”

 

Edd felt Kevin’s grin against the side of his head. “Yeah, me too… Goodnight Edd.”

 

Edd yawned, “G’night ‘ev’n…”

 

His eyes closed as Kevin tugged him closer. Absently Edd’s mind provided him the odd tidbit that this was the first time he’d ever fallen asleep in the arms of another person.

 

**-x-**

 

**Thursday October 20th, 12:05 PM**

 

“What’s Greenie doing over there?”

 

“Hmm?” Edd swallowed a mouthful of his salad, giving Marie a questioning glance. “Who?”

 

“Greenie. Y’know, Nat,” she gestured to a nearby table. Nathanial was talking animately with the students there. “He’s gone table to table talking his head off—something’s up.”

 

“I didn’t realize you paid so much attention to him.” Edd watched as Nathanial moved on to another table, patting someone Edd didn’t recognize on the back before beginning some sort of spiel. “Maybe he’s starting some sort of club? Or perhaps running for student counsel—he’s certainly charismatic enough to win our classmates’ votes.”

 

Marie rolled her eyes. “That’d be the day. The perv would probably come up with some sorta excuse to make us all wear skimpy uniforms…” She quieted, eyes on Nathanial as something he said made the students at the table burst out laughing. “I dunno, they’re _way_ too interested for a campaign pitch. Also, it’s Nat we’re talkin’ about here. Responsibility and him don’t mix.”

 

“You know him well enough to be a judge of that?”

 

Marie cocked her head and looked at Edd curiously. “Didn’t I tell you about that time we had to be partners for a chemistry lab?”

 

“Oh. Yes, I think I recall the story.” Edd chuckled at the memory. “Maybe he’s just not good at chemistry? I know he captains the football team when Kevin can’t make it to practice. You have to admit that takes responsibility.”

 

“I guess, hardly any though. Speaking of—where’d your boytoy wander off to?”

 

Edd frowned. “He’s _not_ my ‘boytoy’, whatever that's supposed to mean. How could you even—” He stopped short when he saw Marie’s sickeningly devious grin. He should have known she was only trying to work him up. Edd rolled his eyes and huffed, “Really now, was that absolutely necessary?”

 

Marie reached over and stole one of his baby carrots. “Yup! You seriously need to loosen up, you’ve been so tightly wound recently. It’s starting to freak me out.”

 

“Well I’m sorry for scaring you, I can’t help it if I’m a little bit stressed!” Edd resisted the urge to scowl and cross his arms like a child. “That doesn’t mean you can tease me or my boyfriend! How is that supposed to make me feel better anyway?”

 

“Sheesh, you act like I don’t know you Dee. You always feel better after letting out your irritation with oh-so-polite tirades.” She crunched into another stolen carrot. “Think ‘bout it, tell me you don’t feel even a teensy bit better after almost going off on me. Go ahead, and I’ll never do it again.”

 

Edd grumbled indigently. He did feel a _tad_ more at ease. “Fine! But still…”

 

Marie put her hands out in front of her, as if calming someone angry. “Got it, you don’t appreciate my process. Try to work out that stress another way, okay? I’m sure Kevin would be more than willing—“

 

“Marie!”

 

“Too easy!” she snickered, ignoring Edd’s scandalized glare.

 

A hand landed on Edd’s shoulder, he tensed momentarily before relaxing when the hand gave him a playful squeeze.

 

“Hey,” Kevin said, his hand heavy on Edd’s shoulder as he sat down next to him. Nazz circled the table and sat down next to Marie—who suddenly looked flustered to anyone who knew her. “What’s up?”

 

“Just wonderin’ what Greenie over there is doing,” Marie nodded over to Nathanial, who was typing something on his phone two tables over. Marie shifted and glanced from Kevin to Nazz, her gaze lingering. “Where were you guys?”

 

“Oh, Kev and I were helping Coach Peterson set up the nets for 4th period Gym. The freshmen are doing volleyball today.”

 

“Can’t he get the freshmen in his class to do that?” Edd asked.

 

Kevin’s hand found it’s way onto Edd’s knee, hidden under the table. “I was wondering the same thing,” he shook his head, “I like Coach but he always goes outta his way to get Nazz and me to help out. Kinda weird.”

 

“It’s been that way since _we_ were freshmen, hasn’t it?” Nazz paused, pondering something, “Maybe it’s a captain thing? Though we weren’t captains when it first started…”

 

Marie scrunched up her nose. “Weird. It must be _so_ hard being student athletes.”

 

“Shush, you!” Nazz playfully backhanded Marie’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah Marie, not all of us can be—huh. What is it you do again? Screeching and rolling around on the floor?”

 

“It’s called performance art and experimental noise-core, chin-for-brains!” Marie started to lunge across the table, but Edd suspected she only did that so Nazz could hold her back. Which she did, and Marie’s cheeks were suddenly tinged pink. “Not like you could understand my art anyway.”

 

“I dunno, I think calling it ‘art’ might be a stretch…”

 

Edd snorted, the water he was drinking almost coming out his nose. “Kevin!” he admonished.

 

“Chill babe, we’re only playing around.” Kevin frowned and narrowed his eyes at Marie. “We are, aren’t we?”

 

“I’m always deadly serious. That gonna be a problem?”

 

Kevin and Marie stared at each other incredulously—or playfully, Edd wasn’t quite sure. Nazz looked from one face to another and then cracked up, giggling behind her hand. Marie’s lip quivered first and the ends started to curl upward. Kevin pulled down his facade once Marie’s cracked and wore a victorious grin. Edd was all around confused as to what just happened.

 

_These are the people I choose to associate with…_

 

Edd shook his head, bemused, as he covered his smile with his hand.

 

“Hey party people!” Nathanial clapped Kevin on the back and sauntered over to sit at the end of the table. “Did I ruin a good ol’ stare off? Go on, act like I’m not here!”

 

“It’s already over Greenie, I lost even though Gingersnaps over here probably wouldn't know art if it bit him on the nose.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Nathanial scratched his nose. “Heh—what’s that supposed to mean? Gingersnaps knows art. Trust me, he’s smarter than he lets on.”

 

Kevin fixed Nathanial with a poisonous glare. “You’re not calling me that.”

 

“Oh, I’m not?” Nathanial’s grin was feral, completely unfazed. “I think it suits you perfectly! You’re all snappy and… Gingery…” He squinted at Kevin, “Never mind. I demand a refund, Marie.”

 

Marie raised an eyebrow as she munched on a sprig of celery taken from Nazz’s lunch tray. She swallowed. “No.”

 

“Where’ve you been all lunch Nat?” Nazz jumped in, looking interested. Edd could tell she was used to running verbal interference. “It’s not every day we get some peace and quiet for almost half of lunch. I almost forgot what your voice sounded like!”

 

“Har-har Blondie, you wound me. Deeply.” He clutched his chest in mock pain, draping his other arm across his forehead. “So much so that I fear I can’t go any further… And to think, I was going to make you the guest of honor…”

 

“Drama queen,” Kevin muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

 

“Nathanial, I’m also curious as to what you’ve been up to for most of lunch. Marie and I noticed you going around the cafeteria talking to countless people…”

 

Nazz and Kevin perked up and exchanged a knowing glance across the table.

 

Marie noticed. “Okay, spill. What's Greenie up to?”

 

“Where’s Ed?” Nathanial asked no one in particular. “I want to invite him too.”

 

“He’s attempting to join the Comicbook Club, even though they started meeting weeks ago—“

 

“Invited to what?” Marie interrupted.

 

“Why, my dear cobalt acquaintance, only the biggest house party ever attempted this side of the Rockies! The annual Goldberg Halloween Spectacular is upon us, known around the world _and_ worldwide!” Nathanial announced with a smug flourish. “My mom’s outta town filming and I have all the passcodes to the wine cellar and security cameras—this year will be even better than the last!”

 

Marie narrowed her eyes. “So we’re all invited?”

 

“The whole senior class is!”

 

“I’m in,” Nazz said. “But you you already knew that. Costumes mandatory like last year?”

 

“Yup! The set up is basically the same—6:30 at my house on the Saturday before Halloween. Entrance requires a costume and a gift of booze. But you guys can come early if you want.”

 

“Rad,” Kevin grinned. “You know I’m down, you throw the only parties I can stand. They’re actually _fun_.”

 

Nathanial flashed a sparkling smile, turning his eyes upon Edd and Marie. “What about you guys? You’re awfully quiet over there, Double D.”

 

Edd licked his lips. “Uh, I’ve never been to a party before…” He focused on the laminate tabletop. “I appreciate the invitation, but—“

 

“Aw Edd, you have to come!” Kevin pleaded, hand rubbing up and down Edd’s thigh. “Nat actually knows how to throw a good party, don’t you think it’ll be fun?”

 

“Yeah Double D,” Nazz interjected, “Nat takes his parties more seriously then his classes, nothing too crazy will happen. You can just hang out with us—and god knows Nat’s house is big enough to get away from everyone and chill out if it’s too much.”

 

Edd worried his lip. “I—well, maybe…”

 

“Well I’m definitely gonna go—sounds like it might not be totally lame… Despite the company.” Marie gestured to Nathanial, who wore a mock-affronted expression, before raising an eyebrow at Edd. “I can help you throw together a costume Dee, if that’s what’s holding you back.”

 

When Edd hesitated responding Kevin began to look concerned. “What’s making you nervous Edd? You don’t have to go if you really don’t want to.”

 

“Oh… Well—“ He swallowed thickly, looking at Nathanial. “When you say that the whole senior class is invited does that mean—?”

 

“Oh! No way in hell—Brad’s on social probation dude, can’t have him showing up to my swingin’ shin-dig and ruin everything.”

 

Kevin’s hand tightened on his thigh, Edd deflated—feeling more at ease. Gossip had spread quickly after Kevin and Bradley’s confrontation after the game. Now a decent portion of popular students wouldn’t utter a word to Bradley. It was a little troubling to Edd that people were ignoring him simply because of what his boyfriend said rather than any real personal distain, and it also made Edd uneasy about the possibility of future retaliation. Technically he already got away with not doing the jock’s homework—but now that Bradley was becoming a pariah due to a few words uttered by Kevin…

 

_Oh dear._

 

Edd did not want to be in the same room as Bradley, especially if there was a possibility of being cornered. Who knew what would happen.

 

Edd looked up and realized everyone at the table was looking at him. Only Kevin knew exactly why Edd and Bradley didn’t get along, but they all knew what he had called Edd a week ago. They all looked worried in their own distinct ways.

 

“Okay,” Edd smiled weakly, Kevin’s hand grounding him. “I’ll go—but Marie you have to promise me that my costume won't be too revealing!”

 

**-x-**

 

**Wednesday October 26th, 6:25 PM**

 

Edd sat cross-legged on a plump pillow leaning against the side of Kevin’s bed, a college-level mechanical engineering textbook open in his lap. Kevin was up on his bed behind him; last time Edd looked he was sprawled out on his belly idly doing calculus equations for his AP class. Every so often Kevin’s free hand would softly play with and twirl a few strands of Edd’s hair where his head stuck up over the side of the bed, the touch was oddly soothing and helped Edd concentrate on his reading.

 

It struck Edd as strange that Kevin had never asked him why he'd stopped wearing his hat, all those years ago, but was glad he didn’t. He had no qualms over Kevin touching his hair, especially since it felt so nice, but that was a question he just wasn't ready to answer.

 

Occasionally Kevin would mutter curses under his breath or sigh and huff dramatically when a problem eluded him. When that happened his soft petting would increase and Edd assumed he was taking a break. Breaks were essential to clear one’s head when doing homework, and apparently this worked for Kevin because he never asked Edd for any help. In fact, since they had become a couple Kevin had only rarely asked him for any assistance with his classes—Edd could only assume he was doing well.

 

_Strange._

 

Edd looked up from his textbook and studied Kevin’s room, thinking as he did so. 

 

Kevin’s room was neat and tidy in the sense that everything had a place. There was a shelf over his desk that held athletic trophies, a rack in the corner stuffed with different types of sporting equipment, and low bookshelves along the far wall holding a variety of fiction and design books. Edd could see the textbooks he'd lent Kevin at the beginning of the year arranged on a shelf below books on various types of classic cars, and the red planner he had made for him open on Kevin’s desk. Posters showing the inner workings of motorcycles and cars were plastered over most of the walls; Edd found them fascinating to examine whenever he visited Kevin’s house. There were also posters of various football and baseball stars here and there, none of which Edd recognized but he assumed they were players Kevin looked up to, or maybe found attractive. And as if to throw off any suspicions of his sexuality there was one poster showing a team of cheerleaders doing gymnastics, but admittedly the image didn’t have a ‘sexy’ lens to it, it was more of a demonstration of skill—Edd decided he liked it the best out of all the posters depicting people.

 

Edd slumped back against the side of Kevin’s bed and stared at an axonometric poster of a motorcycle with all its parts pulled out and labeled. 

 

_How do I bring this up? It’s not like it changes anything—_

 

Edd jumped a little when he felt Kevin play with his hair again. Kevin’s responding chuckle was soft.

 

“Sorry, did I scare you? I didn't want to interrupt your reading.”

 

“Not really.” Edd looked over his shoulder to see Kevin’s face resting on one of his burly forearms, other hand twisting a strand of Edd’s hair. His eyes were bright and a playful smile curled his lips; Edd smiled in return. “You just startled me. How’s your homework coming along?”

 

“Touch and go I guess, it just takes time for me to get it sometimes.” Kevin scooted back and looked at his notebook. “The unit circle is being a real pain in the ass—I almost got it memorized though.”

 

Edd was curious, he turned on his pillow so he was nose-level with the surface of the bed. “Do you like calculus? I know last year you said you were enjoying geometry.”

 

“It’s not as easy as geometry, that’s for sure,” Kevin paused, looking thoughtful. “But I think I like it, geometry was fun since it’s obvious how it applies to real world things. Measuring and scale and all that. Calculus is like that, but I guess deeper? More complicated…” Kevin turned his gaze back to Edd with a grin. “How ‘bout you? I bet you _love_ calculus.”

 

“Hmm, it’s necessary since it’s essential for high physics, but by itself? Not my favorite subject.”

 

“So you like physics then.”

 

“Oh yes, I like it for essentially the same reason why you like geometry—it describes the world.” He looked up to see Kevin grinning at him. Edd flushed. “What?”

 

“I never thought I’d enjoy talking about math subjects with anyone is all, heh.” Kevin shimmied forward and pressed a light kiss on Edd’s heated cheek. “And you’re super cute.”

 

Edd ducked his head and smiled, with his hand he felt the skin where Kevin had kissed him. He looked up at Kevin through the hair that had fallen into his face. “I’m glad you’re enjoying your subjects. I don’t get to talk about what we learn much… And you’re quite handsome yourself—” He quickly leaned forward and kissed Kevin on his now-red cheek. 

 

When Edd pulled back the question he had been mentally debating assaulted his mind; he didn’t want to break the moment but for him it unfortunately already was. Edd frowned, “I—um…”

 

Kevin noticed his sudden change in mood. “What?”

 

“It’s just, I can’t help but wonder… Did you come to me for tutoring because you wanted to learn or—“

 

“Or because I just wanted to get close to you?”

 

“Yes. I mean you’re very intelligent and capable, and it just occurred to me that, erm…” Edd fiddled with his fingers.

 

Kevin laughed, Edd looked up to him, surprised.

 

“You think I’d fake my grades just to get a chance to talk to you?” Kevin chuckled again. “That’d be _sooo_ messed up, man! Schemes like that really aren’t my thing.”

 

“I’m sorry for bringing it up, I-I’m just a bit curious I suppose. You have to admit though, from my perspective it’s odd that you don’t need my academic help anymore.” Edd focused on the striped green pattern of Kevin’s bedspread. “I wouldn’t be mad if you _did_ fake everything…”

 

“I kinda doubt that Edd, but you don’t have to worry—I really did need your help.” Kevin rolled over, picking up his notebook and staring at it. “I mean, I wouldn’t have even considered taking AP Calculus if it wasn’t for you. You’re the one who said I could tackle this year on my own too. I’m only able to do that because of all the work we did last year…” Kevin trailed off, briefly staring into space before locking eyes with Edd. He smiled, one that Edd wasn’t sure he’d seen before.

 

Edd suspected his cheeks were heating up. “What?”

 

“You really don’t know how important our tutoring sessions were to me, huh?” Kevin kept his smile but looked down to his hands. “I was never bad at school, but I was never really _good_ at it either. Last year when I got my first test back I realized that I needed to get my grades up if I wanted to get into a nice college—football scholarships can only get you so far, y’know—and when Coach suggested finding a tutor…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “So I admit I did choose you out of all the listed tutors because I did kinda want to get to know you better—but also because I know you’re really smart and that you know how to work the school system. But I never faked anything, I guess you just helped me realize my potential. Academically, anyways.”

 

“That’s—That’s not what you told me last year… It was my understanding that you were forced to go to tutoring.”

 

Kevin harrumphed, “Yeah, well, I couldn’t just admit I liked you—and I knew you’d get suspicious if I acted too differently from how I was at school. I bet you would’ve been surprised if I was enthusiastic about homework in the beginning—which I wasn’t until recently, by the way.”

 

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right… But your enthusiasm and will to learn are some of the things I lo- _like_ about you. Maybe if—“ Edd stopped, thinking back. “If we weren’t so afraid of letting each other know how we felt, maybe we would have gotten together much sooner.”

 

“True,” Kevin smiled and reached forward to play with Edd’s hair again, “but we’re together now. It happened eventually.”

 

Edd sighed, tilting his head into Kevin’s hand. “ _Yeah—_ “

 

“ _BOYS_!” Kevin’s mother shouted from somewhere at the base of the stairs, Kevin’s hand recoiled instantly. “Dinner’s ready! Kevin, come set the table!”

 

“Be right down ma!”

 

Kevin eased off his bed and offered his hand to pull Edd upright. “C’mon, I bet you’re hungry.”

 

Edd realized the emptiness he felt in his stomach. “Yes—but your parents make me nervous…”

 

“It’ll be fine,” Kevin flashed a grin, “they like you a lot for some reason.”

 

“Joy.”

 

**-o-**

 

“Can you please pass me the green beans Mrs. Barr?”

 

“Certainly Eddward.” Mrs. Barr hefted the steaming bowl across the table into Edd’s waiting hands. “And please, call me Christie.”

 

Edd met her smile with a weak one of his own while he served himself. “Thank you Mrs—Christie.” He chewed for a moment, it was nice to eat something homemade that he didn't prepare himself. “This is delicious, thank you again for having me over for dinner.”

 

“Oh it’s no problem at all! It’s always nice to have Kevin’s friends over, not that we get to see them much…” Christie shot Kevin a look that he pointedly dodged. “And besides, it’s a welcome change for someone to finally compliment my cooking.”

 

“I always compliment your cooking mom…”

 

“Now dear,” Mr. Barr looked up from his tablet and over his thick glasses, “when have I ever insulted your cooking?”

 

“That’s not what I said Robert—you’d know that if you were actively listening instead of checking the game scores… Yes, I know that’s not paperwork you’re reviewing, I can see the screen from here! Anyways, compliments from you two don’t count since you're _supposed_ to compliment me. It means so much more when it comes from Eddward here, seeing as I can’t threaten him with chores or, um…” Christie and Mr. Barr looked at each other for an awkward second before Kevin coughed into his hand. “—Which is why I wish your friends would come over more often, Kevin! When are we going to see Nazz again?”

 

“Uh, wasn’t she over just a few days ago? You make it sound like you haven’t seen her in years.”

 

“That wasn’t an answer to my question.” Her smile made it obvious that she was teasing, at least that’s what Edd hoped. “I understand you don’t want to have your friends around your _embarrassing_ parents…”

 

“Ma…”

 

Edd couldn’t help but giggle at Kevin’s exasperated expression. His cheeks were starting to flush and Edd hadn’t really ever seen him embarrassed. The only other time he’d been over for dinner Kevin’s mother hadn’t been so animated—maybe an embarrassed Kevin was a common occurrence.

 

Kevin’s father leaned forward on the table, mischievous grin and all. “Don’t grill him too hard, you can’t blame him for not wanting to bring his girlfriend over to dinner. God knows it took _years_ before you met either of my parents, Christine.”

 

Edd stopped giggling. Kevin’s face took on that impassive nonchalance he typically wore at school, it was almost heartbreaking to see him like that in a different environment. Edd wasn’t out to his parents either, but at least they didn't assume anything—or really cared to ask anything about his life at all. 

 

“She’s not my girlfriend. We broke up a long time ago, remember?”

 

Mr. Barr squinted behind his lenses, Edd wondered if he knew that he struck a nerve. “I’m sorry bud, I was just jokin’ around. Mostly. You’ve been so happy recently and I just assumed—“

 

“Robert—“

 

“It’s okay dad, I’m just tired of people thinking we’re more than friends. It’s really irritating.” Kevin met Edd’s eyes before looking down at his plate and taking another bite.

 

“I won’t mention it again, then.” Kevin’s father focused on his tablet, some undefined ESPN show reflected in his glasses. “You should be focusing on your grades and games instead of girls anyway, who’re you playin’ on Friday?”

 

Kevin looked relieved at the change of subject. “Citrus Peak. They’re really good, but if we beat them we might have a shot at being the district champions. The season is almost over y’know, only two more games after Friday.”

 

“Hmm,” Christie hummed, “That’s good to hear dear, I’m sure your team will do well; you have such a natural gift for leadership…” She then turned, startling Edd with her curious gaze. “Have you gone to any of Kevin’s games, Eddward?”

 

“Oh, uh, yes. The last three actually. I can’t say I know the game well but I’ve been thoroughly entertained every time… It helps that I want Kevin to win, and that I have the enthusiastic company of my friend Ed.”

 

“If I knew Ed liked football so much I woulda asked him to try out,” Kevin supplied, “I bet he’d be really good.”

 

“Wait a second—” Mr. Barr paused to take a sip from his glass of ice water, “—you’re sayin’ you don’t know football that well? Don’t you play sports? You have to have some sort of extracurricular activities lined up—I thought you knew Kevin from the team.”

 

Edd nearly choked on his green beans. “Um, no, I’d never…” _Me, on the football team? Am I suddenly not the human personification of a stunted sapling?_ “Not to be rude, but I’ve never had anyone think that I’m a part of any sporting team, I mean _I_ certainly don’t think I look the part—“

 

“He’s Kevin’s tutor Robert, you’re thinking of Nat—“

 

“I dunno Edd, you’re pretty fit. Could pass as a member of the track team…”

 

Edd blushed at Kevin’s quiet comment, but powered ahead regardless, “—But, uh, to answer your question Mr. Barr, I’ve partaken in many extracurriculars. Tutoring is what I’ve settled on since I like helping my fellow students, and it’s not too taxing on my own studies. But in the past I’ve been a part of various science and robotics clubs, as well as representing our school at the district Quiz Bowl and Model U.N. in Sacramento.”

 

“Wow, those are quite the variety of accomplishments. Your parents must be really proud of you, it sounds like you’re some sort of genius.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know about that…” Edd looked away from Mr. Barr’s intrigued face, wondering when this dinner turned into his own interrogation session.

 

“How are your parents these days?” Christie asked, before adding, “I haven’t seen them around lately.”

 

“They—I believe they’re fine, just on another of their month-long business trips. It’s my understanding that they’re in Hong Kong at the moment.”

 

“When will they be back?” Kevin looked a little reticent to ask, he’d never asked about Edd’s parents before. “Do you have a place to spend Thanksgiving?”

 

Kevin’s parents didn’t even try to hide their interest.

 

“Um, I think they’ll be back in time… Thanksgiving isn’t that big of a holiday for us, so there’s a chance their trip might be extended…”

 

“Well you’re always welcome here, Eddward.” Mrs. Barr gave a little smile and noticed Edd’s expression, “Don’t worry, it isn’t any trouble at all.”

 

“Thank you, but I really don’t want to impose on a family event—“

 

“Nonsense, you can come over any holiday you wish—there’s always plenty of room, it’s usually just us and Kevin’s grandparents anyway.” She smiled again, it was almost disconcerting. “Now, how about you tell us what colleges you’re thinking about applying to, it’s around that time of the year isn’t it?”

 

Edd gaped, taking in Kevin’s apologetic look from across the table. “Uh—“ He collected himself with a deep breath. “I’m thinking about applying to Stanford and U.C. Berkeley, as well as Harvard and M.I.T.—maybe Columbia too, I haven’t made up my mind. It all depends upon my S.A.T.s of course… I want to retake the test so I can get closer to a perfect score.”

 

“You’ll do great, you know that.”

 

It seemed like Edd always blushed whenever Kevin complimented him. “Yes, well, one can never be sure.”

 

“Hmm,” Mr. Barr frowned, “Those are all the schools Kevin said he was thinking about too. Though I think he needs to be a bit broader with his approach—look at some less prestigious schools.”

 

“Dad—“

 

“I’m sure Kevin can get into any of those schools Mr. Barr, he’s been doing very well academically and as captain of a very successful football team…” Edd bit his lip, in truth it was news to him that Kevin was thinking about all the same schools that he was. Edd had mentioned the colleges he was thinking about to Kevin before, but he hadn’t realized… “I think he should aim that high, he’s become very serious about his studies…”

 

_Is Kevin planning on staying with me through college? He’s thinking that far ahead?_

 

“So you think he can get into any of those schools?” Christie examined him with unusual intensity.

 

“I really wish you guys would stop talking about me like I’m not _right here_.”

 

“Of course,” Edd didn’t hesitate answering, glancing at Kevin before continuing, “It’s my understanding Kevin received a 4.0 last year and is on his way to achieving the same again this year. I’ve been told colleges love seeing growth, and he already has amazing extracurriculars… Everything would just hinge on test scores and application essays, and well, I’m going to be studying for those so… I mean, I’ve tutored Kevin before, he could retake the S.A.T. with me…”

 

“You’d really help me get into college like that?” Edd didn’t understand the disbelief in Kevin’s voice.

 

“Of course Kevin, why wouldn’t I?”

 

“It’s just…” They locked eyes and Edd saw it. The uncertainty there, but he wasn’t sure if Kevin wasn’t sure of himself or their hypothetical continued relationship. Kevin scratched the back of his neck. “I was honestly kinda just going out on a limb, I didn’t really think I could get into any of those schools.”

 

“If your knowledgable friend here thinks you can do it, you can do it.” Mr. Barr’s tone implied everything was settled. “My only concern is how much those schools would cost.”

 

“Scouts from both Stanford and Cal have been to my games before dad, I think I might be able to get a partial scholarship. They haven't offered though, but Coach seems hopeful.”

 

“Wow! And why haven’t you told us that?”

 

Kevin ducked his head, the seriousness of this dinner wasn’t what Edd expected either. “It’s just not a sure thing y’know?”

 

“Just keep up the good work dear, I’m sure everything will work out.”

 

“Yes,” Edd added, smiling when Kevin looked up at him, “I’ll help you as best I can, but I’m sure everything will work out.”

 

_We’re a sure thing Kevin, I’m not leaving you anytime soon._

 

Kevin smiled and looked more at ease, Edd just hoped his parents didn’t notice the redness on either of their cheeks.

 

_We’ll work out, I’m sure of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Kevin has brought out the optimist in Edd, eh? Who knows how things will turn out! (Hint: I do.)
> 
> Also, an astute reader will notice that this chapter is one week short. This is due to a slight change of format in Chapter 4, hopefully you guys will enjoy it! Speaking of the next chapter, Chapter 5 is kicking my butt both literally and rhetorically so it may be awhile until Chapter 4 comes out. But I am working to get things finished! This story will continue until it's done, I promise you that.
> 
> Tags:  
> \- Homophobic/ableist slurs  
> \- Reference to past violence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and critiques are always welcome, I love hearing what you guys have to say!


End file.
